


fajną masz dupę, ale wkurwiasz mnie niemiłosiernie

by pridek-pl (pridek)



Series: esperzy też mogą być wiedźminami. tylko im pozwól i znajdź miejsce. [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Fights, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Polski | Polish, The witcher typical violence, Touch-Starved, foe yay po przejściach czyli kiedyś byłem foe teraz mniej ale bardziej yay, lots of the Cat School, wkurzające skellige tw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridek/pseuds/pridek-pl
Summary: Czasami ktoś zawędruje za questem o ciut za daleko. Czasami kończy się to tym, że musi stawić czoła przeszłości tm.





	fajną masz dupę, ale wkurwiasz mnie niemiłosiernie

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze wiem, co chcę tutaj napisać, ale jak przychodzi do pisania to pustka w bani i tyle.  
> (Nie lubię Skellige)  
> self-indulgent który tworzył się w miesiąc, który powinien być CZYMŚ INNYM, z pewnością nie one-shotem na kilkanaście ka słów.
> 
> Mogą być błędy, postaram się wyłapać jak najszybciej. Sorki!  
> 

Po dwóch długich dniach Teru wreszcie dotarł do Kaer Trolde, cały obolały, zmarznięty i zmęczony. Ledwo zszedł z konia, a i zaczepił piętą o strzemię, wywracając się i prawie ryjąc twarzą po oblodzonej ziemi. Potem siłował się z jukami, sznurami i paskami. Odczepienie torby z ubraniami i jedzeniem zajęło mu kilka dobrych minut. Gdy zmierzał do gospody, bagaże i miecze ciążyły na nim, przygniatały do ziemi, przez nie kolana Teru uderzały o stopnie schodów. Pot lał się po karku chłopaka, wiatr dął pod zbroją i ubraniami. Ale drzwi gospody były już tuż-tuż. Rozmazywały się w zmrużonych zmęczeniem oczach. Po pół godzinie od oddania konia stajennemu, Teruki wreszcie dopadł do wejścia. Gorąc i smród grzanego alkoholu uderzył go prosto w twarz, wywołując mdłości. Wiedźmin wstrzymał oddech i spróbował szybko przyzwyczaić się do nowej atmosfery.

Musiał osłonić ręką oczy; dopiero co był pod nocnym, ciemnym niebem, a teraz przyszło mu się mierzyć z rozświetlonym wnętrzem. Zamknął za sobą, rozejrzał się nieznacznie i zaczął człapać w stronę ściany zastawionym żarciem i napojami. Gdzieś tam powinien być karczmarz, jak dobrze odgadł Teru. Potrzebował pokoju, na teraz, na wczoraj.

Rzucił bagaże na ziemię. Łomot zwrócił uwagę kilku mężczyzn pijących przy stole nieopodal; spojrzeli na Teru, sapnęli coś o obcych, ale nie odwrócili się, aby wrócić do rozmów. Bacznie obserwowali przybysza.

– Dużo tych gości z kontynentu ostatnio – powiedział karczmarz krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – I pewnie też sobie życzysz pokój, tak?

– To takie dziwne, że ktoś przychodzi do gospody i chce wynająć pokój? – spytał Teru. Zmarszczył nos, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do smrodu. Nie był w żadnej gospodzie od dość dawna, ostatnio zwykł zatrzymywać się w opuszczonych domach, gdzie nikt go nie zaczepiał. W dodatku Ard Skellig dostatecznie omiotło go mroźnym, rześkim powietrzem... za którym jednak zdążył zatęsknić z chwilą przekroczenia progu karczmy.

– Nie dziwne. – Karczmarz wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nagle was tutaj tylu, że można by było pomyśleć, że nas...

– Śniadanie do tego – przerwał mu. Był zmęczony, nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki. – Proszę – dodał niechętnie.

– Trzydzieści dukatów. Proszę.

Odczepianie bagaży od juków konia dostatecznie rozruszało zamarznięte palce Terukiego, więc teraz przynajmniej nie miał problemów z wyciąganiem pieniędzy z mieszka. Położył odliczone monety na blacie. Karczmarz zebrał je szybkim ruchem i wrzucił do skrzyneczki ukrytej gdzieś pod ladą.

– Zapomniałem wspomnieć – powiedział, gdy Teru sięgał po bagaże. – Nie mamy wolnych pokoi. Musisz dzielić jeden z dwoma innymi wiedźminami. Po schodach, korytarz w lewo i trzecie drzwi na prawo. Nasza dziewka krząta się po piętrze, zawołaj ją, jeśli ma ci przygotować kąpiel. Spokojnej nocy.

Teru nie miał nawet siły być wściekłym, ale wyobraźnia i pozostałości jego charakteru sprzed półtorej roku podsunęły mu wizję poderżniętego gardła karczmarza. Rzucił niechętne spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzny, choć wiedział, że cień od kaptura i tak zasłaniał jego oczy. Zważył bagaże w dłoni, w końcu je zarzucił na ramię i ruszył w stronę schodów. Ludzie milczeli, gdy przechodził obok, niektórzy trącali się łokciami i wskazywali na niego. Typowe, normalne zachowanie, bo dzieciak z kontynentu obładowany torbami, to był z kolei rzadki widok.

Wczłapał się na piętro, skręcił w korytarz i odliczył drzwi. Trzecie. Najbardziej obdrapane od pozostałych. Wzniósł oczy ku niebu błagając ktokolwiek z bogów na niego patrzył, żeby wnętrze pokoju było przynajmniej znośne. Chciał odpocząć w spokoju – wykąpać się, zjeść, przespać na czymś, co przypominało łóżko. I żeby ci dwaj inni wiedźmini nie byli jak ten wrzód na dupie...

Zapukał raz, potem nacisnął klamkę i powoli uchylił drzwi. Zerknął do środka. Trzy łóżka stały pod ścianą i zajmowały znaczną część pomieszczenia. W jednym z nich spał mężczyzna – wielki jak troll, z czarnymi włosami długimi do łopatek. Chrapał. Jego rzeczy rozrzucone były po podłodze, miecze schowane pod wyrem. Dobrze, przynajmniej w kontaktach z tym gościem Teru nie będzie musiał się silić na grzeczności… na razie.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju ciężki, ciemny parawan odgradzał kominek i prawdopodobnie balię z wodą, okupowanej teraz zresztą przez drugiego z wiedźminów; Teru słyszał jego oddech i ciche pluski wody, w powietrzu spośród innych zapachów wyróżniał się smród tytoniu. Zbroje i ubrania złożone były u podnóża łóżka stojącego bliżej komina, reszta tobołków leżała koło szafki nocnej. Miecze stały oparte o ścianę, w cieniu rzuconym przez parawan.

– Dobry wieczór – odezwał się Teru przekraczając próg pokoju. Ruszył do środkowego łóżka, jedynego wolnego. Delikatnie położył swoje rzeczy na ziemi; nie chciał robić hałasu, aby nie zbudzić trollowego wiedźmina... po co miałby się z nim później użerać?

Nie uległ pokusie rzucenia się na materac i zaśnięcia w całej zbroi. Nie wiedział, czy znajdzie dość siły, aby się rozebrać i w dodatku wykąpać, ale musiał spróbować. Rzucił okiem w stronę mężczyzny w balii, który był na tyle nieuprzejmy, że nawet nie odpowiedział na powitanie, i zaczął rozpinać paski zbroi. I zdjął płaszcz, to najpierw. Będzie musiał go powiesić nad kominkiem, żeby wysechł. Jedna sprzączka, druga, trzecia, i już miał dość. Ale nie poddał się, już był bliżej normalnego odpoczynku niż pół godziny temu, a to już coś. Ściągnął rękawice i rzucił je na łóżko. Odetchnął głęboko i znowu zaczął rozpinać i rozsznurowywać pancerz.

Oczywiście, że nie było tego zbyt wiele, ale dla Teru każdy kolejny ruch był zbędny i upierdliwy. On chciał iść spać, a nie męczyć się z tym gównem. Po kolejnych dwóch minutach – udało się. Zbroja wylądowała na ziemi, a zaraz po niej koszula. Teru usiadł na łóżku i zabrał się do zdejmowania butów. Rozpalone wnętrze pokoju rozgrzało kości Teru, jednak rozpieściło go przy tym i chłopak poczuł, że mógłby połasić się o coś więcej. O ciepłą kąpiel na przykład. Ciekawe jak długo tamtemu wiedźminowi zajmie jeszcze to słodkie lenistwo i ile czasu Teru musiałby czekać na nową wodę.

Rzucił okiem w stronę parawanu. Przynajmniej tamten mężczyzna jeszcze nie zasnął, chwała bogom. Teru równie dobrze mógł mu powiedzieć, żeby ruszył zad, bo nie był sam w tym pokoju. I zrobiłby to, bez zbędnych grzeczności i rozmówek... Półtorej roku temu. Teraz musiałby to zrobić inaczej, spokojniej, na okrętkę, z dodatkową szczyptą jadu.

Jego wzrok przesunął się wzdłuż parawanu, gdy tak myślał nad doborem słów. Potem ześlizgnął się po ścianie, na miecze w cieniu. Ogień w kominku zadrżał, zadrżał i cień, który cofnął się na ułamek sekundy z rękojeści broni. Teru mrugnął zdziwiony, nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie dostrzegł. Podniósł się powoli i przystąpił o krok do drugiego łóżka, nachylając się nad mieczami, uwagę poświęcając temu srebrnemu.

Od razu rozpoznał tę farbowaną na niebiesko skórę na uchwycie, zdobiony drobnymi runami jelec o zakrzywionym kształcie i w końcu głownię z połyskującym czarnym kamieniem. Oczywiście, że takich mieczy mogło być setki, ale Teru widział go tylko dwa razy i to w rękach jednej osoby.

Serce Teru zabiło mocniej, a on sam musiał na powrót usiąść na łóżku. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, poszukał wzrokiem swoich rzeczy. Naprędce rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw ucieczki z gospody i znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Zmęczenie ustąpiło, gdy zauważył, że tych "za" było o wiele więcej. Byleby nie został zauważony.

Zza parawanu rozległ się śmiech i chlust wody.

– Długo ci to zajęło – usłyszał Teru. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości – natknął się na Shimazakiego, wiedźmina ze szkoły Szponów, bezwzględnego, irytującego i kurewsko przystojnego. Co on, kurna, robił na Ard Skellig?

Teru schował twarz w dłoniach, a potem sfrustrowany zmierzwił ręką włosy, próbując jakoś przegonić wspomnienia sprzed roku. To wtedy widzieli się po raz drugi i jak dotąd ostatni; po walce z potworem (wywerną, jeśli Teru dobrze pamiętał) i _dobrze_ oraz _wspólnie_ spędzonej nocy każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Jednak to spotkanie – zwłaszcza ta noc, nie oszukujmy się – wryły się w pamięć i sumienie Terukiego, i spędzały sen z powiek przez kilka tygodni.

Teru gnębiły wyrzuty sumienia, a i wściekłość szarpała jego biedne serce. Czuł się wykorzystany. Trochę głupie to było, bo przecież w życiu wiedźminów jednorazowe przygody zdarzały się tak często, że nikt nie był w stanie ich zliczyć. W dodatku tamtej nocy Shimazaki nie pozostawał Teru dłużny i zadbał, żeby im obydwu było _dobrze_ . Teru nie powinien więc czuć się wykorzystany. "Odhaczony" prędzej. Może był u Shimazakiego na liście "do przelecenia" od kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali i w końcu, _w końcu_ mu się udało dorwać Terukiego; potem poszedł dalej, polować na kolejną osobę. Tak, to chyba było to.

Głupio było teraz uciekać. Zwłaszcza, jeśli Shimazaki co wyszedł z wody i opierał się o parawan; był nagi, odejmując ręcznik, którym był przepasany.

– Nie odpyskujesz? – spytał. Teru zgromił go spojrzeniem. Nie zdołał go zignorować.

– Widzę, że bardzo ci na tym zależy.

– Po prostu stęskniłem się za twoimi odzywkami.

– O, to mogłeś zacząć od przywitania się.

– Co miałem powiedzieć? Dobrze cię widzieć? Czy może – Shimazaki uśmiechnął się – dobrze cię słyszeć?

Teru przełknął ślinę i potarł rozgrzany zażenowaniem kark. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Shimazaki nie referował do tego cholernego seksu, kiedy ten z oddaniem wychwalał jęki i rozkoszne westchnienia chłopaka.

– Chodzisz ciężko jak jakiś stary ogr – powiedział Shimazaki podchodząc do swojego łóżka. Usiadł na przeciwko Teru i rozchylił dla wygody nogi; krawędź ręcznika zsunęła się z jego uda i chłopak musiał zacisnąć pięści, żeby powstrzymać odruch poprawienia go.

– Dwa dni w siodle, toboły i schody – mruknął Teru. – Każdy by łaził jak ogr.

– Dwa dni w siodle? Co to jest? Posiedź tydzień albo i nawet dłużej, wtedy możemy rozmawiać.

– I uciekaj przed zakonnikami Płonącej Róży. Czymś jeszcze chcesz się pochwalić?

Shimazaki znów się zaśmiał. Krople wody skapnęły z jego włosów na ramiona, potem spłynęły, kreśląc cienkie strugi na piersiach, brzuchu i podbrzuszu. Zatrzymały się gdzieś za ręcznikiem. Teru wcale nie interesowało, gdzie zgubiły się te krople, wcale. Tak jak wcale nie wodził za nimi przed chwilą wzrokiem.

Teru, ogarnij się.

– Co robisz w Skellige? – spytał.

– Odpoczywam. W sensie od – Shimazaki machnął ręką. Teru domyślił się, że chodziło o Płonącą Różę. – Jestem na wyspach od jakiegoś miesiąca i odhaczam zlecenia, to tu, to tam. Typowe, wiedźmińskie życie.

– Słowem ukrywasz się.

– Niech będzie.

– A ten? – Teru odwrócił głowę do drugiego z mężczyzn. – Znajomy ze Szponów?

– Nie. Jakiś Niedźwiedź. Od dwóch dni liże rany po walce z trzema tuzinami syren, które go zaatakowały gdzieś na południu wyspy.

– Paskudnie.

– Zdarza się.

Pogawędka odstresowała Teru i dała cień nadziei, że to spotkanie będzie należało do tych normalnych. Obaj byli tutaj po to, żeby zabijać potwory. Teraz odpoczną i do niczego nie dojdzie, bo towarzyszył im przecież Niedźwiedź. Nad ranem Shimazaki i Teru pójdą w swoje strony, dziękuję bardzo.

Teru wstał i ruszył na poszukiwanie służącej. Znalazł ją w prawym skrzydle gospody, poprosił o wymianę wody w balii i wrócił do pokoju. W międzyczasie Shimazaki zdążył ubrać spodnie i właśnie smarował swoje buty jakąś cuchnącą gęstą breją. Ogień rzucał swoje stłumione parawanem światło na Shimazakiego plecy, pozostawiając jego twarz i ręce w cieniu. Teru dostrzegł jednak, że ten się uśmiechał do siebie, jakby zadowolony z niewiadomo czego. Ów uśmiech się Terukiemu podobał, ale fakt, że się podobał już tak bardzo mu się nie podobał. Nie powinien. To prowadziło do zguby.

Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął odpakowywać jedzenie. Nie był pewny, czy po tak długim czasie na mrozie owoce i chleb nadawały się jeszcze do zjedzenia.

– Nie powiedziałeś co ty tutaj robisz – powiedział Shimazaki. – Czemu tak młody wiedźmin wybrał tak srogi kraj na wyprawę?

– Płonąca Róża wyznaczyła nagrodę za twoją głowę i postanowiłem cię znaleźć – skłamał Teru.

– Och, to od teraz muszę... jak to mówią Żmije... schläfst mit einem Messer ein? Dobrze, skoro tak.

Do drzwi zapukały służące. Weszły po zaproszeniu i zaraz wzięły się za wymienianie wody w balii. Wiedźmini milczeli dopóki kobiety nie wyszły.

– A tak na poważnie? – dopytał Shimazaki.

– Szukam kilku schematów na zbroje i miecze. Podobno te konkretne są na Ard Skellig.

– Mówisz bardzo tajemniczo. Powiedz czego dokładnie szukasz, to może ci pomogę.

Teru spojrzał sceptycznie na drugiego wiedźmina. Niewiele Shimazaki mógł mu zaszkodzić w kwestii szukania rynsztunku, ale i tak Teruki nie czuł się zbyt dobrze ze zdradzaniem zbyt wielu informacji na temat swojej misji. Za to mógł go poprosić o pomoc, skoro ten już tak bardzo chciał...

– Schematy rozsiane są po całej wyspie, ale chcę zacząć od tego, na którym mi najbardziej zależy. Podobno są schowane gdzieś na trakcie pomiędzy wioską rybaków a plażą kości – mruknął. – Tylko tyle wiem. Nawet nie wiem, co autor miał na myśli. Plaża kości? Uch, zajmie mi to miesiąc zanim przejadę całe wybrzeże. W dodatku wiosek rybaków to tutaj jest pewnie od zatrzepania!

Shimazaki oparł się dłońmi o materac za sobą i mruknął przeciągle w zamyśleniu. Teru także się zamyślił, ale nad idealnie wyeksponowaną klatą drugiego wiedźmina. Miał ochotę położyć na niej swoje łapska, dotknąć te muskuły, zadrapać je i...

Teru ogarnij się.

Wstał szybko i odszedł za parawan, rozebrał się do końca. Gdy był już w wodzie zanurzony po sam nos, Shimazaki powiedział:

– Plaża kości może dotyczyć Plaży Wielorybów. Faktycznie leżą tam kości, na całej długości brzegu. No i ciągnie się stamtąd traktat do Redgill. Po drodze zahacza o jakieś ruiny. Ale nie sprawdzałem ich nawet, nie wiem co skrywają.

Ciepło wody i gorąc bijący od kominka rozleniwiły Terukiego. Gdyby mógł, zasnąłby w tej balii i został w niej kilka dni. Było cudownie kojąco. Nie to co na zewnątrz, w piekle okutym mrozem i lodem, gdzie niebezpieczeństwa czyhały za każdym rogiem... Niby jak w każdym innym miejscu, ale śnieg działał zdecydowanie na niekorzyść wiedźmina, gdy ten walczył z potworami.

– Tutaj powinno paść pytanie, czemu ich nie sprawdziłem – podsunął uprzejmie Shimazaki. Teru nie chciał wiedzieć, ale dla świętego spokoju spytał o to, o co prosił drugi wiedźmin.

– Uciekłem – było odpowiedzią. – Kręci się tam jakiś ogrowaty. Nie miałem za bardzo czasu go rozpoznać, ale to raczej cyklop. Śmierdział jak cyklop, darł się jak cyklop, powłóczył nogami jak cyklop.

– I uciekłeś? Ty, Ryou Shimazaki, z niesamowitej szkoły Szponów? Rozumiem przed innym wiedźminem, ale przed potworem?

– To było najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. Każdy mądry by tak zrobił.

– To był tylko cyklop – mruknął Teru próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek walczył z cyklopem. Natknął się na jednego, gdy przemierzał Velen. Nie był trudny do ubicia, ale sprawił chłopakowi trochę trudności... Zdarzyły się cięższe potwory, to fakt.

– Tylko cyklop – żachnął się Shimazaki. – Daj znać, jeśli nie będziesz mógł sobie z nim poradzić. Jeśli przeżyjesz spotkanie. Słyszałem, że cyklopy w Skellige są wyjątkowo zajadłe.

Teru przytaknął niechętnie. Będzie musiał sprawdzić te ruiny, skoro pasowały opisem. Jednak jeśli faktycznie pilnował ich ten potwór, zadanie będzie nieco trudniejsze.

– Dzięki za informacje, przejadę się tam jutro.

– Sam?

Oho. Teru nie podobało się to pytanie. Za chwilę Shimazaki zaproponuje, aby ruszyli na cyklopa razem, a Teruki tego bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nie chciał.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – ciągnął Shimazaki. Teruki prychnął zirytowany i zanurzył się znów w wodzie. – Jeden cios i nie będzie czego po tobie zbierać.

Teru przewrócił oczami. Nie był tak słaby, jak Shimazaki sobie myślał. Zresztą powinien to wiedzieć – nie raz przecież walczyli, razem jak i przeciwko sobie.

– Pojadę z tobą – ciągnął dalej Shimazaki. – Już poza tym, że czułbym się naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę źle...

Teru tutaj naprawdę, naprawdę – i tak dalej – wątpił w szczerość jego czułości.

– Wysyłając cię prosto w łapy potwora, to jestem ci jeszcze coś winny, pamiętasz?

– Y-ym. Cokolwiek jesteś mi winny, już jest wyrównane. Nie przejmuj się tym.

W normalnych okolicznościach Teru chętnie skorzystałby z towarzystwa innego wiedźmina. Oczywiście, że nie potrzebował pomocy do walki z byle cyklopem, ale chciał przynajmniej pokazać, do czego są zdolni wiedźmini ze szkoły kota. Szkoła co prawda już nie istniała, ale sentyment do starych murów został. A i Teru chciał reprezentować godnie... albo przynajmniej godniej niż kiedyś.

Ale tutaj chodziło o Shimazakiego. Teru nie chciał go mieć na ogonie, brrr.

– Wywerna – powiedział Shimazaki. – No jak mogłeś zapomnieć? W każdym razie dług pozostaje. Słowa niczego nie zmienią. Życie za życie, a nie słowa za życie, Teru.

– Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś strasznie upierdliwy?

– Tak. I nie raz moja upierdliwość uratowała komuś tyłek, nie chwaląc się.

"Nie uwolnię się od niego," pomyślał Teru ze zrezygnowaniem zamykając oczy. Nawet jeśli wyszedł by po cichu nad ranem, Shimazaki szybko by się zorientował i zaraz go dogonił, taki typ człowieka. Nie odpowiedział mu jednak; ani się nie zgodził, ani nie zaprzeczył drugi raz.

 

***

 

Wiedział, że to był kiepski pomysł. Powinien był być bardziej stanowczy i nie pozwolić mu jechać razem z nim. Bo ledwo wyszli z gospody, a Teruki przeklął Shimazakiego już trzy razy. Potem było gorzej.

– I lepiej czekać, aż się odsłoni – mówił Shimazaki bez problemu wyrównując do szybkiego kroku Teru. – I chlast, najlepiej po prawym boku. On chyba utyka, z tego co zdążyłem jeszcze wyłapać.

– Nie jesteś pewny, czy to cyklop, ale wiesz, że utyka? – spytał Teru.

– Równie dobrze ścieżka mogła być nierówna albo nadepnął na cegły, gdy mnie gonił. Różne rzeczy się zdarzają. No, więc prawy bok, bo gdzieś tam ma wątrobę.

– Między czternastym a szesnastym żebrem – fuknął Teru. – Do cholerny, przecież wiem! Przestań mnie patronizować!

Tutaj właśnie był ten cały problem. Shimazaki nie tyle chwalił się wiedzą i nie rzucał podpowiedzi, na których Teru mógłby jakoś skorzystać; on po prostu pouczał i nauczał, robił wykłady i sprawdzał znajomość tematu. A Teru tego wszystkiego nie potrzebował. Też był wiedźminem i też, kurna, spędził na szlaku długi czas. Nie chciał, żeby jakiś stary pryk go tutaj... Ugh.

– To co mamy kupić? – spytał Shimazaki, gdy stanęli przed domem zielarza. Teru odpowiedział mu w myślach kilka razy, głównie po to, aby nie zapomnieć któregoś ze składników.

– Nie wiesz?

Teru zgrzytnął zębami. Przerabiał listę po raz czwarty i za każdym razem o czymś zapominał, a ten jeszcze wytrącał go z równowagi. Dla świętego spokoju zaczął wyliczać na głos składniki, mając nadzieję, że teraz nic mu nie umknie. Jeszcze by go Shimazaki znów zaczął szkolić.

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie przeciągłe "hmmm". Dobre i to. Może teraz się zamknie.

Zioła i uschnięte rośliny zawieszone na ścianach domu drgnęły omiecione zimnym podmuchem, który wtargnął do środka zaraz za wiedźminami. Niewielki hol prowadził do większej izby, zastawionej stołami i szafkami. Między nimi krzątał się mężczyzna; zielarz jaki był, każdy widział – stary, pomarszczony, z siwym warkoczem z tyłu głowy. Gadał cały czas do swoich dwóch kotów łażących się po pomieszczeniu i ledwo zwrócił uwagę na klientów.

Teru jednym tchem wymienił składniki; jeszcze wszystko pamiętał.

– I niezmiar – dodał Shimazaki.

Jednak nie wszystko. Teruki rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie. Bogowie, najwyżej olej by się nie udał, co za różnica. Teru by się nauczył na własnych błędach i koniec końców wreszcie zapamiętałby recepturę.

– Torebeczkę do tego doliczyć? – spytał zielarz. Teru rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po izbie i dostrzegł aparaturę przy jednej ze ścian. Mężczyzna powiódł wzrokiem w to samo miejsce i machnął ręką zapraszająco. Bez torebeczki zatem.

Gdy Teru rozpalał palnik pod niewielką, stalową miską, Shimazaki zaczął wyliczać składniki dla siebie. Chłopak przestał go słuchać po kilku pierwszych; tamten pewnie się popisywał, kupując rzadkie zioła, o których Teru nigdy nie słyszał. Cudownie, jeszcze tego brakowało.

Shimazaki nie był złym wiedźminem – poza tym, że omal nie został rozszarpany przez wywernę rok temu – i Teru o tym doskonale wiedział. Jego styl walki o tym świadczył, i nawet sława, znacznie większa niż jego kolegów ze szkoły Szpona. Ale nie musiał się wymądrzać i popisywać na każdym kroku, na nikim tutaj nie robił wrażenia.

– A oko cyklopa to pan masz? – Słysząc to pytanie Teru podniósł wzrok z aparatury. Zerknął przez ramię na Shimazakiego.

– Chciałbym. Już kilku ludzi o niego pytało, ale… – Zielarz wzruszył ramionami. – Klientów sporo, a towaru brak.

– To kiepsko. Ucieka szansa na dobry zarobek. Ludzie zabijali by się za takie oczko.

– Ano właśnie. Torebeczkę do tego doliczyć?

– Taka wyspa… Aż dziwne, że nie ma tutaj cyklopów.

Teru zmarszczył nos i odwrócił się znów do aparatury. Jakkolwiek Shimazaki chciał to rozegrać, to już nie była jego sprawa. Byleby podzielili się nagrodą za ubicie potwora.

– W sumie jest kilka – mruknął zielarz. – Ale nikt się nie zasadzi na takiego, byleby mu tylko oko wydłubać.

– A gdybym tak… Bardzo przypadkiem natknął się na takiego cyklopa? Co prawda sam potrzebuję, ale nadwyżkę oczek zawsze mogę sprzedać.

“Oczywiście, że sam potrzebujesz, ty ślepy patafianie,” parsknął w myślach Teru przecierając w moździerzu liście niezmiaru zdecydowanie mocniej niż powinien.

– Byłbym rad – zielarz brzmiał na zadowolonego. – Ile za jedno?

– Hmm… Sto dukatów.

Teru zakrztusił się własną śliną. Ledwo powstrzymał się od warknięcia “Chyba cię pogrzało”, ale odwrócił się na pięcie do mężczyzn i rzucił:

– Trzysta.

Posyłając Shimazakiemu wściekłe spojrzenie. Sto to on by wziął za watahę wilków, a nie przerośniętego, zajadłego cyklopa, do jasnej cholery. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mieli się potem podzielić po połowie... Patrzcie no, Shimazaki, taki wiedźmin, a będzie się sprzedawał jak uliczna k…

Ale ten uśmiechał się do Teru bezczelnie, jakby liczył na tę ostrą reakcję chłopaka.

– Sto to rozsądna cena – mruknął zielarz. Teru prychnął.

– Sześćset.

– No tak to na pewno się nie dogadamy.

– Tysiąc dw…

– Po prostu trzysta to dobra cena jak na cyklopa – wtrącił Shimazaki. – Nie walczymy tutaj z garstką utopców.

– Przed chwilą mówiłeś o stu dukatach. – Zielarz zmarszczył brwi. Shimazaki zignorował ten komentarz.

– W dodatku bez problemu sprzeda pan to dalej za większą cenę. Sam pan mówił, że już kilku ludzi o to pytało. To jak?

– Sam nie wiem.

Olej za na aparaturze zaczął się gotować. Teru też się gotował, ale ze wściekłości, choć ze zdumiewającą łatwością udało mu się ten gniew kontrolować. Shimazaki go sprowokował, specjalnie rzucił niższą cenę, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Teru. A co, jeśli chłopak by to zignorował? W końcu nie zależało mu na ubiciu potwora, tylko na znalezieniu schematów… Ale pomimo tego, Teru nie chciał, żeby to Shimazaki miał ostatnie słowo w kwestii ceny.

– Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.

Shimazaki zaśmiał się pod nosem i sięgnął do sakiewki, aby w końcu zapłacić za swoje zakupy.

– Taki rabat – mruknął zielarz. – No dobra. Tylko niech świeże będzie i w dobrym stanie.

Teru rzucił Shimazakiemu niechętne spojrzenie i odwrócił się z powrotem do aparatury. Zmniejszył ogień, zamieszał. Teraz mógł się skupić na oleju. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że niczego nie przedobrzył, zwłaszcza z temperaturą – zbyt wysoka mogła tylko zniszczyć wartości innych składników i cała mieszanka byłaby do wywalenia. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze dwie, niech się pogotuje…

Stuknęło. Teru spojrzał w bok. Drewniana miseczka wypełniona zakupami Shimazakiego stała tuż obok aparatury. Nie było tutaj innych narzędzi do tworzenia olejów, Teruki uznał więc, że drugi wiedźmin po prostu czekał, aż chłopak skończy swoje. Szpon przystanął za jego plecami.

– A czy...

– Zamknij się – sapnął Teru. – Potrafię robić oleje, nie potrzebuję tutaj twojego...

– Znasz podstawy, to fakt.

Ciągłe rozwijanie się owszem było jedną z jego zasad, ale nie chciał edukować się za wszelką cenę. Może gdyby Shimazaki by go tak nie wkurzał z samego rana, to teraz wysłuchałby, co tamten miał do powiedzenia. Ale teraz nie miał ochoty. Zaczął nawet żałować, że zostawił większość swoich rzeczy w gospodzie; chętnie pożegnałby się z Shimazakim zaraz po pokonaniu cyklopa.

– Nie nazwałbym tego podstawą – powiedział. – Jestem zbyt dobry na podstawy.

– Znam jeszcze lepszą recepturę na ten olej.

– Oczywiście, że znasz. Bycie średniakiem albo co gorsza gorszym od innych cię nie interesuje, bo jaka z tego zabawa.

– Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jesteś zbyt dobry na podstawy, a teraz mi wypominasz, że...

Teru potrząsnął głową i wyłączył ogień pod kociołkiem. Odwrócił się do Shimazakiemu, aby raz a dobrze mu powiedzieć, gdzie ma sobie wsadzić tę recepturę, ale drugi z wiedźminów był bliżej, niż Teru przed chwilą ocenił. Chłopak chciał cofnąć się o krok, byleby nie stać pierś w pierś, ale Shimazaki złapał go za jeden z pasków na piersi i przytrzymał Teru przy sobie. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał w policzki.

– Czemu mnie nie lubisz, Teru? – spytał szeptem. – Przecież rozstaliśmy się w dobrych stosunkach, prawda?

Teru zgryzł wargę i opuścił wzrok z twarzy Shimazakiego na naszyjnik szkoły Szpona. Tak praktycznie Shimazaki nie był wcale odpowiedzialny za to, jak chłopak czuł się przez kilka tygodni po ich drugim spotkaniu. Teoretycznie jednak... Uch, owszem. Pozostawało jednak pytanie, czy to było tylko w głowie Teru, czy faktycznie drugi wiedźmin po prostu odhaczał po kolei koło miał przelecieć. Albo Teru za dużo o tym myślał. Gdyby wiedział, że tak to się wszystko skończy, to wcale by wtedy z nim nie zostawał – opatrzyłem ci rany, to cześć, na razie, bez pity pitu na trawniku.

Więc w sumie nie mógł nic mu zarzucić. Poza może jednym:

– Od rana się przechwalasz – powiedział Teru. – Myślisz, że jestem gorszy tylko dlatego, że spędziłem na szlaku kilka lat mniej?

– Może nie znam cię aż tak dobrze, ale też wyglądasz na kogoś, kto by się chętnie przechwalał swoimi osiągnięciami. Powiedz, że nie robisz tego przy młodszych wiedźminach. Ty, dumny kociak.

– Teraz przynajmniej wiem, jakie to wkurzające.

– Nie zaprzeczyłeś.

– Puść mnie.

Shimazaki szarpnął za pasek i chwycił go jeszcze mocniej. Teru zacisnął pięści i fuknął wściekle.

– Puść.

– Posłuchaj, kociaku – warknął drugi wiedźmin, podkreślając epitet kolejnym szarpnięciem. – Nie myśl, że cię nie doceniam. Nie zapomniałem tego, jak mnie pokonaliście i jaką rolę w tym odegrałeś. Nie zapomniałem tego, jak ubiłeś tę przerośniętą wywernę, kiedy leżałem twarzą w błocie i nie mogłem się ruszyć. Masz łeb na karku, pomimo młodego wieku, i nie zamierzam pozwolić ci zginąć z łap jakiegoś cholernego cyklopa. Tak, jestem na szlaku kilka, kilkanaście lat dłużej i jestem w stanie rozpoznać, kiedy coś się nadaje na ubicie solo, a kiedy nie. A jeśli już chciałbyś się rzucić na coś tak dużego sam, to nie ma miejsca na pomyłkę. Kapujesz?

Teru przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał mu przyznać racji, nie chciał. Był na to zbyt dumny. Mógł przyznać rację Reigenowi, Kageyamie, a nawet Suzukiemu, ale nie Shimazakiemu. W głębi duszy wiedział, że drugi wiedźmin nie mylił się ani o jotę, ale upór nie pozwolił chłopakowi przytaknąć.

Spojrzał ponad ramię Shimazakiego, aby sprawdzić, czy zielarz ich podsłuchiwał. Mężczyzna zajął się własnymi sprawami, ale stał przy ladzie dostatecznie blisko, aby słyszeć, o czym wiedźmini rozmawiali.

– Po co ta tyrada? – mruknął Teru. Postanowił wrócić rozmowę na poprzedni tor. – To nie przez tę akcję z cyklopem nie mogę cię znieść.

– Teru, proszę cię. – Shimazaki przechylił głowę. – To, że poza tym coś jeszcze jest na rzeczy jest bardziej oczywiste niż to, że wczoraj wzeszło słońce. Ale na to przyjdzie czas i jeszcze mi wytłumaczysz. Przynajmniej kwestię cyklopa mamy wyjaśnioną, tak? No, to bierz się za olej. – Puścił Terukiego i wskazał kciukiem na aparaturę. – Będę ci mówił, co i jak.

Olej zdążył wystygnąć o kilka stopni, ale to podobno w niczym nie przeszkadzało. Teru rozpalił ogień pod kociołkiem i wziął się za rozdrabnianie kolejnych składników. Słuchał uważnie instrukcji Shimazakiego, chociaż gorycz ściskała jego gardło, a i on sam kilka razy chciał zaprotestować. Ostatni raz, gdy ktoś przemówił mu tak do rozumu było z półtorej roku temu, między gruzami jego szkoły. I teraz nie było to lepsze uczucie. Nie lubił uczyć się od innych. Nazywał się samoukiem. I pewnie kiedyś sam by odkrył albo znalazł recepturę na lepszy olej, kurde.

Skończyli po kolejnej pół godzinie. Pożegnali zielarza i wyszli z jego domu w zgodnym milczeniu.

 

***

 

Ryk spłoszył konie, rozniósł się między ruinami, a potem po całej okolicy.

– Teru! – było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, zanim łapa wielkości drzwi zmiotła Teru i posłała go lotem przez podwórze.

"Źle obliczyłem odległość," pomyślał chłopak lecąc. Nie miał chwili, aby bardziej przeanalizować swój błąd – runął na ścianę. Miecz wyślizgnął się z jego ręki i z ostrym dźwiękiem odbił się o oblodzone kamienie. Teru zsunął się na ziemię, ledwo notując rytmiczne dudnienie kroków cyklopa.

– Teru! – przedarło się rozpaczliwe. – Kurwa!

Powietrze przecięła magia, przez plac przeleciała jedna, druga, trzecia smuga, która zatrzymała się dopiero przy chłopaku. Shimazaki w porę się przeteleportował – cyklop był o kilka metrów od nich i wciąż biegł w ich kierunku.

– Nic mi n... – jęknął Teru. Przez mgłę zauważył, jak Shimazaki się od niego odwrócił, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z potworem. – Nie...

Jasna niebieska smuga odznaczyła się na cielsku cyklopa, gdy Szpon skoczył do ataku; z okolic nóg, do pasa, do ramion i zniknęła. Klinga odbijała się ze szklistym dźwiękiem o grubą skórę, cięła. Potwór zamachał łapami i cofnął się o kilka kroków, zatapiając stopy w zamarzniętej glebie.

W kościach Teru zaczęło strzykać, znak, że eliksiry zaczęły leczyć rany. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i przewalił się na bok. Wciąż słyszał ryki cyklopa zamiast jego kroków, zatem Shimazaki nie przestawał walczyć. Zaraz Teru mu pomoże. Jeszcze tylko siedem sekund; siedem niezwykle cennych sekund, cholera.

Sięgnął po miecz, łapiąc rękojeść opuszkami palców i przesuwając go do siebie. Zaklął, gdy klinga utknęła między kamieniami. Spróbował dźwignąć się na kolana; kręgosłup zaprotestował i wystrzelił salwy bólu.

BUCH! Teru poderwał głowę (BÓL) i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Cyklop stał niedaleko ściany po drugiej stronie placu, spokojny, zbyt spokojny. Zaczął przechadzać się w tę i nazad, uważnie skanując otoczenie wielgachnym, zakrwawionym okiem. Serce Teru stanęło na moment. Chłopak spojrzał za Shimazakim. Nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Słyszał za to ciche, powolne bicie jego serca i nierówny oddech.

Znaleźli go w tym samym momencie, leżącego między gruzami. Zaczął się wyścig – długie kroki cyklopa kontra cokolwiek Teruki mógł teraz wymyśleć. Mocnym szarpnięciem (BÓL) wydostał miecz i odepchnął się Aardem od ściany, na którą spadł. Znów poszbował, ale tym razem miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Spadł tuż za potworem. Nastawił miecz do ataku, odepchnął się znowu (ból), ślizgając się po oblodzonej ziemi. Ostrze przecięło łydkę cyklopa. Ten znów ryknął, znów machnął łapami. To dało Teru chwilę przewagi – dopadł do Shimazakiego. Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, widząc krew zalewającą twarz Szpona. Ale nie mógł go tak zostawić, to oczywiste! Złapał go, przerzucił ramię Shimazakiego przez swoje własne (ból) i znów użył Aardu, odpychając ich w stronę drzwi.

Wpadli do środka zanim cyklop przebiegł połowę odległości do wejścia. Teru przeciągnął Shimazakiego jeszcze dalej, pod schody, tak na wszelki wypadek. Potwór był zbyt wielki, aby dostać się do holu, więc tutaj byli bezpieczni... Na razie. Jeśli tamtemu nie wpadnie do głowy rozwalać ściany, które i tak ledwo stały. Trzymetrowy cyklop z takimi łapskami i barami jak stodoła nie powinien mieć problemów, żeby je powalić.

Teru delikatnie położył Shimazakiego na stopniu. Przetarł dłonią jego twarz, bladą i mokrą. Rozważył sięgnięcie po jakieś eliksiry uzdrawiające, ale jakkolwiek to brzmiało – nie mógł ich dać Szponowi. Wiedźmin wypił dostatecznie dużo wspomagaczy, kolejny mógł mu tylko zaszkodzić. Musieli czekać.

Najważniejsze, że Shimazaki oddychał, a jego serce biło spokojnie. Gdzieś zgubił się jego miecz, ale to z kolei stanowiło najmniejszy problem; znajdą go, gdy obaj poczują się lepiej.

– Czy jak ci powiem, że miałeś rację to wyzdrowiejesz szybciej? – mruknął Teru. Dostrzegł, jak kąciki ust Shimazakiego drgnęły. Pewnie chciał się uśmiechnąć, drań.

– Uzdrowić mnie może tylko pocałunek.

Teru prychnął i poruszył się niespokojnie. Spojrzał w gdzieś w bok, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na drugiego wiedźmina.

– Uderzyłeś się w głowę i teraz bredzisz – powiedział.

– A próbowałeś kiedyś?

– Tak – skłamał.

– I myślałeś, że się uda? Naiwniak.

– Denerwuj mnie dalej, to cię tutaj zostawię.

– Sam mu nie dasz rady.

– Jeśli masz siłę, żeby się kłócić, to masz też na to, żeby walczyć – fuknął Teru. Skarcił się w myślach; coś takiego na pewno powiedziałaby jego mama, ale zamiast słowa "walczyć" pewnie użyłaby "sprzątać" lub coś w ten deseń.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie czas tutaj na rozmyślanie o rodzinie. Trzeba było obmyślić dalszy plan działania. Rozejrzał się dokładnie po holu; może tutaj znajdą coś, co pomoże im w walce.

– Śmiało, mów – powiedział Shimazaki niewyraźnie. – Nie wstydź się.

Teru zaczął więc mówić, opisywać co widział. Na wszystkich ścianach holu były drzwi do innych pomieszczeń, oni sami znajdywali się na schodach, prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Podłogi pięter omal się nie zawaliły, a między ich połamanymi deskami Teru mógł dostrzec skrawki nieba. Hol szeroki i długi na kilkanaście, może dwadzieścia kroków. Płytek na ziemi już tutaj praktycznie nie było, wszystko pochłonęła gleba.

Chłopak zaczął się przechadzać, próbując otworzyć drzwi, które nie prowadziły na podwórze. Cyklop po drugiej stronie ściany ryknął sfrustrowany, ale nie zrobił nic więcej.

– Jak myślisz, co jest na górze? – spytał Shimazaki.

– Więcej pokoi? Miejsca, gdzie mogą być schowane schematy...

– Optuję za tym, żeby pozbyć się najpierw cyklopa, a dopiero potem szukać tych twoich schematów. On się nie uspokoi jeśli będziemy w pobliżu i w końcu wkurzy się na dobre i rozwali ściany.

– Wiem, domyślam się. – Teru potarł brodę. – Jak na moje starczyłoby, żebyś odzyskał siły i miecz, i wtedy powinniśmy go już położyć bez problemu. Teraz wiem, z czym się mierzę... Jak my...

Brzdęk szkła o metal. Zaalarmowany Teru podniósł wzrok na Shimazakiego, akurat gdy ten przykładał butelkę do ust.

– Czekaj!

Shimazaki nie słuchał. Wypił Jaskółkę zanim Teru dobiegł do niego z końca holu. Usta Szpona wykrzywił grymas.

– Ty debilu! – Chłopak dopadł do Shimazakiego i ledwo powstrzymał się, aby nie walnąć go w łeb. – Jak mi cię tu toksyny zeżrą to... to...

– Bywało gorzej.

– C-co?! Bywało... Chyba sobie jaja robisz!

Złapał Shimazakiego za ramiona i przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy. Skrzywił się z przerażenia. Pod skórą Szpona wyraźnie odznaczały się linie żył, jakby ktoś nakreślił je kolorowym atramentem na bladym papierze. Cienie pod oczami zaciemniły się jeszcze bardziej, oddech wyraźnie przyśpieszył i stał się chrapowaty. Shimazaki poruszył się, zacisnął pięści, zgrzytnął zębami.

– Ty kretynie – szepnął Teru. Osobiście nigdy nie odważył się na przedawkowanie eliksirów. Wystarczająco dużo nasłuchał się o przypadkach, gdy ciała wiedźminów zostały wyżarte od środka przez trucizny. Potrafili znieść naprawdę wiele, byli do tego przystosowani... Ale czasem przesadzali, jak teraz Shimazaki.

Trybiki zawirowały w głowie Teru. Biały Miód powinien pomóc Szponowi, złagodzić działanie toksyn. Ale wszystkie eliksiry zostały w jukach konia, który w dodatku pognał cholera wie gdzie. No, i żeby się do niego dostać, Teru najpierw musiałby przejść przez podwórze i zmierzyć się z cyklopem. Chyba, że znajdzie składniki gdzieś w tych ruinach. Na ile procent było szans, że kilkanaście lat temu ludzie żyjący tutaj zrobili zapasy ze spirytusu i rośliny, która rośnie w ciepłych, suchych rejonach? Cholera.

Zadarł głowę i z nadzieją spojrzał na sufit. Może z wysoka dostrzeże konie i uda mu potem umknąć cyklopowi? Potem już nie będzie miał tak dobrego punktu widokowego. Znajdzie w jukach czego mu potrzeba i wróci tutaj z flaszką... Oby jakimś cudem Shimazaki jeszcze będzie żył.

– Jeśli umrzesz – powiedział do Shimazakiego, skrzywionego z bólu, trzymającego się teraz za bok – to przynajmniej zostań upiorem, żebym mógł się zabić za to, że mi tu umarłeś. Zrozumiałeś?

I wstał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Popędził w górę schodów, na pierwsze, potem drugie piętro. Niektóre deski złamały się pod jego krokiem, nawet jeśli lekkim i szybkim. Budynek kończył się na trzecich schodach, wyżej już była tylko goła przestrzeń. Ostatni stopień był idealnym miejscem, aby móc podziwiać z niego okolicę – rozciągnięte po lewej góry pokryte śniegiem, po prawej morze po horyzont. Lewą i prawą stronę przecinał szlak, na którym próżno było szukać koni.

Teru zgryzł wargę i wytężył słuch. Cyklop, Shimazaki, syreny w oddali, szum drzew, fale. Poza tym nic, żadnego dźwięku. Znaczy, że wierzchowce uciekły cholernie daleko, może nawet do wioski. Teru nie miał nawet szans zauważyć, w którą stronę pognały. Mógłby znaleźć ich trop, jeśli tylko ten cholerny potwór by mu nie przeszkadzał.

Spojrzał w dół, na podwórze. Cyklop łaził po okolicy, często zatrzymując się przy drzwiach i rycząc co jakiś moment. Krew lała się po jego nielicznych ranach i utykał mocniej niż wcześniej, przymykał raz po raz zakrwawione oko.

Nie było innego wyjścia, a raczej nie było czasu na szukanie innego wyjścia. Teru musiał z nim walczyć. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, z czym miał do czynienia.

Gdy zbiegł po schodach na dół, Shimazaki był ledwo przytomny. Jeden rzut oka na niego wystarczył, aby Teru wiedział jak mało miał czasu. To musiała być szybka akcja.

Stanął w progu i zważył w ręce miecz, myśląc nad planem działania. Po pierwsze, musiał go oślepić. Mniejsza o nagrodę od zielarza – tutaj chodziło przecież o życie Shimazakiego. Po oślepieniu powinno pójść łatwo – zwalić na ziemię i poderżnąć gardło albo przeszyć serce na wylot. Proste i łatwe, byle nie dać się złapać.

Cyklop przemierzał wzdłuż i wszerz ścianę po drugiej stronie podwórza. Teru umknął więc w bok, schował się za gruz, aby po kryjomu podejść do niego bliżej. Nie spuszczając oka z potwora wybadał dotykiem petardę i zacisnął na niej palce. Odpalił dzięki Igni lont. No to hop.

Rzucił. Ogień wybuchł pod nogami cyklopa; ten cofnął kroku zdezorientowany i zaczął tupać w miejscu. Płomienie smagały jego skórę krótko – zanim zostały zduszone – ale ta chwila wystarczyła, aby odwrócić uwagę potwora. Teru wybiegł ze swojej kryjówki. Lekko, ledwo dotykając ziemi mknął ku cyklopowi. Kilka metrów przed celem wskoczył w ślizg i przygotował miecz do cięcia. Skoczył. Dwie srebrne smugi przecięły kolana potwora. Ryk. Tupot. Cyklop przechylił się w tył, ledwo utrzymując równowagę i wymachując szaleńczo łapami. Teru zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i odwrócił na pięcie. Uniósł rękę do znaku. Coś w kącie oka błysnęło do niego.

"Miecz Shimazakiego," pomyślał. BUCH ziemia i ściany zadrżały od Aardu. Potwór zakołysał się i w końcu stracił równowagę. BUM ziemia i ściany zadrżały od upadku cyklopa. Teru wskoczył na jego cielsko, sieknął po brzuchu i po łapach, które po nie sięgnęły. W mig znalazł się na jego brodzie, uskoczył na czoło. Obrót na pięcie, smuga na oku, ryk.

Krew bryznęła na Teru a spazm potwora zrzucił go na ziemię. Chłopak przeturlał się na bok i nie oglądając się za siebie czmychnął znów za gruz, jedną ręką ocierając twarz z czerwonej brei. Wrzaski cyklopa niosły się po całym podwórzu i wyżej, wyżej i dalej, głośniejsze i bardziej destruktywne niż wcześniej – odłamki cegieł zaczęły sypać się ze ścian, ziemia drżała już nie tylko od przewalanego się na boki ciała. Teru skulił się za gruzowiskiem i przycisnął ręce do uszu.

"Przynajmniej to się udało," jego myśli ledwo przekrzyczały ryk. Podniósł głowę, gdy coś się na niego usypało; kamienie, coraz większe i większe, zaczęły wysuwać się ze ścian. Teru spojrzał w kierunku wejścia na hol – tamta strona wcale nie wyglądała lepiej. Co jeśli zasypie Shimazakiego? Teru musiał przenieść go w bezpieczne miejsce!

Skoczył na nogi i ruszył pędem. Jego skronie zaczęły pulsować okropnie, pojawił się ściskający ból. Potwór wciąż darł się, przerzucał z boku na bok, niemal całkowicie odcinając Teru przejście. Ale to nie wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać chłopaka. Jeden krok, drugi i skok – Teru wskoczył na ramię leżącego teraz na boku cyklopa, zgiął kolana do kolejnego skoku...

Ślizg. Świat zawirował. Twarda ziemia przypomniała o swoim istnieniu. Teru o sekundę za późno zorientował się, że leżał – gruba łapa chwyciła go w pasie i uniosła wysoko, ponad cielsko cyklopa. Potwór ryknął, jakby triumfalnie, Teru spróbował złapać oddech. Aard, szybko!

Nim zdążył ułożyć palce w znak, cyklop cisnął nim o ścianę. Teru poczuł, jakby cały świat zwalił się na jego życie, kamienie przygniotły, odebrały światło, przysłoniły ciemnością. Wszystko ucichło, poza rykiem i dudnieniem kroków. Chłopak myślał, że leciał, choć tak naprawdę potwór machał nim w koło, trzymając w zaciśniętej pięści jak zdobycz wyjątkowo ciężkiego polowania.

Świsnęło. Kolejna ściana zleciała na barki Teru i odebrała do końca świadomość. Nie było już ryku, nie było już lotu. Jedynie niebieska, magiczna smuga przecięła ciemność pod powiekami. Resztki myśli podpowiedziały mu, że powinien się tej smugi złapać, ale nie miał na to siły. A ta w końcu zniknęła, jak wszystko inne.

– Teru! – rozległo się w tej ciemności. Potem cisza, długa cisza. Coś pchało Teru do myślenia, że tak cicho będzie już na zawsze, że ta cisza będzie gorsza od tej, która nocami otaczała chłopaka w pustej warowni szkoły kota, że od tej nie będzie mógł się już opędzić, aż w końcu Teru zwariuje i dojdzie do tragedii. Ale nagle poczuł dotyk. Jego głowa została odchylona do tyłu, wargi rozchylone, coś zimnego przystawiono do ust. Eliksir rozpalił jego gardło, potem przełyk i żołądek. Teru usłyszał swój oddech, ostry i nierówny. Przynajmniej przerwał tę ciszę i dał nadzieję na mniej okrutne zakończenie.

– Teru, słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy.

Spróbował. Dostrzegł nad sobą ciemną postać na tle zbyt jasnego nieba. Zamknął oczy na powrót, gdy ból przeszył jego skroń. Zgryzł zęby. Czuł w swoim ciele nieprzyjemne zgrzytanie, jakby jego pogruchotane kości wrzucone niedbale w worek próbowały się uformować na nowo w kształt szkieletu.

– Kto tu jest debilem i kretynem, co? – fuknął Shimazaki. Teru poczuł jego dłonie na swojej twarzy. Gdyby mógł się ruszyć, z chęcią by się w nie wtulił. Nie wiedział, kto był tym debilem i kretynem. Nawet nie załapał od razu, że Shimazakiego nie powinno tutaj być, tak naprawdę. Nie liczył też, ile czasu zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Kilka razy odpłynął w sen, to wiedział na pewno.

– Jesteśmy kwita przynajmniej – wybudziło go w pewnym momencie. Teru otworzył oczy. Teraz dostrzegł wyraźnie sylwetkę Shimazakiego, jeszcze bardziej zakrwawionego niż wcześniej, gdy leżał w holu. – Ty uratowałeś mnie, ja ciebie, ty mnie i teraz ja ciebie. To pewnie nie będzie ostatni raz.

– Zamknij się – szepnął Teru. Shimazaki uniósł brwi.

– Nie ma za co.

– Co się stało?

– Skończyłem się regenerować akurat jak ten piznął tobą o ścianę po raz pierwszy. To tak w skrócie. Teraz leży.

Obaj spojrzeli w stronę cielska cyklopa, które zajmowało centrum podwórza. Było całe czerwone, z odciętą łapą i poderżniętym gardłem.

– Trochę mi ta walka z nim zajęła – ciągnął Shimazaki – bo miałem tylko stalowy do dyspozycji.

– Stalowym go pokonałeś? – Teru spróbował usiąść. Warknął na grzechot kości i ból mięśni, ale ucieszył się, że mógł się przynajmniej podnieść. – To samobójstwo.

– Gdyby widział, to tak. Ale był ślepy – Shimazaki uśmiechnął się szeroko. – I to naprawdę ułatwiło sprawę.

Teru uniósł brew i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Potem rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po okolicy i dostrzegł niedaleko ich srebrne miecze.

– Ale nici z oka dla zielarza – powiedział wstając powoli.

– Żal ci tych trzech stów?

– A tobie?

– Cieszę się, że żyję.

– Ja też.

Rozpalone zachodem słońca niebo gasło powoli, między chmurami dało się dostrzec pojedyncze, jasne gwiazdy. Krótki dzień właśnie zmierzał ku końcowi i niedługo nocne potwory wyjdą na żer. Wiedźmini musieli się śpieszyć, jeśli chcieli w spokoju przeszukać ruiny.

– Może za resztki oka i tak coś dostaniemy? – spytał Shimazaki odbierając miecz od Teru. – Zajmę się tym, ty sobie szukaj tych zwojów.

– Poszukaj koni przy okazji. – Chłopak spojrzał w stronę w którą uciekły. Ich kopyta wyraźnie odbiły się na ziemi, pójście ich tropem teraz nie powinno stanowić problemu.

– Tak, to po pierwsze. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli pognały do najbliższej wioski. Przejdę się po nie. Dasz sobie radę sam?

Teru spojrzał na niego przeciągle i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Nie odpowiedział.

– Tak się tylko droczę. No, to do roboty.

Shimazaki odwrócił się od niego i ruszył w stronę cyklopa, wymachując po drodze mieczem i nucąc jakąś piosenkę. Teru śledził go przez chwilę wzrokiem zastanawiając się, jakim cudem ślepy wiedźmin w ogóle zdołał się zregenerować. Po tak dużej ilości eliksirów każdego by zżarło od środka, ale Shimazaki w końcu się podniósł i nawet był w stanie walczyć. Zastanawiające.

Będzie go musiał o to zapytać.

 

***

 

Kolejne książki runęły na stos na środku komnaty. Kurz podrapał w nozdrza i gardło Teru i wywołał kolejną salwę kaszlu i kichania.

– Jak ci idzie?

Chłopak podniósł wzrok na Shimazakiego stojącego w progu i opierającego się o ścianę. Każdy zajął się swoją robotą kilka godzin temu – Teru przeszukał jak dotąd wszystkie pomieszczenia ruin i teraz sprawdzał ostatnie miejsce, gdzie mógł coś znaleźć, a Shimazaki zdążył oprawić to, co zostało z oka cyklopa i znaleźć ich konie. Chłód omiatał Szpona lekką mgiełką, która rozniosła się po komnacie; nie na tyle, aby odświeżyć powietrze, ale wystarczająco, aby Teru zatęsknił za otwartą przestrzenią.

– Nic nie znalazłem – mruknął wyciągając następną książkę i kartkując ją dokładnie. – Ani w pokojach, ani nawet w pół zawalonej piwnicy. Nic, a nic. Nawet żadnego tropu do tych schematów, jakby nigdy ich tutaj nie było.

– Może coś ci umknęło?

– Może. Jestem trochę zmęczony, tak po prawdzie. Wiesz, która godzina?

– Potwory mówią, że koło dziewiątej.

– Siedzę tutaj już z cztery godziny.

– Chodź na górę. Odpoczniesz, ogrzejesz się trochę.

– Nie jest mi… Hm. – Zmarszczył brwi i roztarł ramiona. Co prawda na początku poszukiwań chłód go dręczył i doskwierał, ale szybko nauczył się go ignorować. Teraz pomyślał, że odrobina ciepła jednak by mu się przydała. Rozważył jeszcze skończenie przeglądania pokoju zanim ruszy za Shimazakim; przekartkował od niechcenia kolejną książkę i rzucił ją na stos.

– Niech będzie – mruknął. Gdy wychodził, nawet się za siebie nie obejrzał.

Widocznie Shimazaki tę całą przerwę już dawno zaplanował, bo ognisko było już rozpalone, a woda w garczku nad ogniem zdążyła się zagotować. Gdyby Teru miał więcej siły, może by nawet to skomentował wrednym słowem. A tak tylko usiadł i wyciągnął dłonie do ciepła.

– Kawy? Ziółek? – spytał Shimazaki. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami; cokolwiek, byle się rozgrzać i móc wrócić do poszukiwań.

Nigdy nie łudził się, że będzie łatwo. Poszukiwania cennych przedmiotów zawsze wiązały się ze żmudną, długą pracą. Czasem nie znajdował tego, czego chciał, czasem zaprzestawał dalszego szukania. Tutaj jednak drążył dalej, bo nigdy nie był pewny, czy tym razem się nie uda.

W przypadku obecnych schematów miał sprawdzone informacje na temat ich lokalizacji – potwierdzone u trzech różnych źródeł, poparte słowami ludzi, mapami i zapisami… W końcu przed wyruszeniem w tak długą drogę musiał się upewnić, że nie przypłynie tutaj na darmo. Nie wspominając o walkach z potworami i spotkaniu z Shimazakim, co przecież było kolejnymi, ale nieplanowanymi przeszkodami. Dzisiaj okaże się, czy to wszystko było warte świeczki. Teru na swojej liście miał do znalezienia osiem schematów różnego rodzaju, a na tych rzekomo ukrytych w ruinach najbardziej mu zależało… I właściwie to właśnie one przesądziły o wyruszeniu do Skellige.

– Powiesz mi w końcu, czego konkretnie szukasz? – spytał Shimazaki przelewając wrzątek do drewnianego kubka. Teru zgryzł wargę. Jasne, że ślepemu wiedźminowi wyjaśnienia należały się jak psu buda, ale chłopak nie był pewny, czy zdradzanie tej tajemnicy było dobrym pomysłem. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Shimazaki ukrywał się przed Płonącą Różą, a Teru wiedział teraz gdzie przebywał, w razie zdrady mógł na niego donieść. Chyba że Shimazaki go zabije. Och, słodka paranoja.

Postanowił zaryzykować. W końcu i teraz, i ostatnio gdy się widzieli, Szpon nie zrobił w stosunku do Teru niczego złego.

– W tych ruinach powinny być schematy rynsztunku szkoły kota – odparł. Złapał kubek obiema rękami i chuchnął na parującą wodę. Wyczuł zapach ziół i owoców. – Podobno jedne z tych pierwszych, które kiedykolwiek stworzono.

– Aaa, to rozumiem, czemu ci tak na nich zależy.

Teru kiwnął głową. Podciągnął do piersi nogę i oparł czoło o kolano. Zapatrzył się w maliny na dnie kubka.

Może to było jakieś naiwne podejście z jego strony, gromadzić wszystko na temat jego szkoły, próbować odnaleźć to, co z niej zostało... Powinien zostawić to wszystko w cholerę i zająć się przyszłością, zwłaszcza jeśli szkoła kota miała złą reputację – że ich wiedźmini to zabójcy do wynajęcia, bez krzty honoru, sadyści i takie tam. A jednak Teru nie potrafił. Jego własna przeszłość (cudownie oddająca hołd złej reputacji) i ta właśnie szkoła ukształtowały przecież charakter Teru. Co prawda w pewnym momencie pojawił się Kageyama, który przewrócił wszystko do góry nogami, ale Teruki nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, kim kiedyś był i co go wychowało. Poznanie historii szkoły i zebranie wszystkiego w jedno miejsce było wszystkim, co Teru mógł zrobić dla Kotów... Zwłaszcza jeśli był jednym z jej ostatnich wychowanków i jednym z nielicznych żyjących kocich wiedźminów.

Poza tym Teru był ciekawy tych schematów. Podobno pierwsze zbroje wyrobione dla Kotów były najlepsze i może z biegiem lat pojawiły się jakieś nowe, ulepszone... Ale te pierwsze pozostawały idealnie dopasowane do stylu walki wiedźminów ze szkoły kota. I Teru wciąż szukał dla siebie tego idealnego rynsztunku. Czuł, że niedługo skompletuje coś naprawdę dobrego.

– Teru? – głos Shimazakiego był bliżej niż wcześniej. Chłopak prawie poderwał głowę, aby spojrzeć na drugiego wiedźmina, ale poczuł na karku jego dłoń. Dotyk był delikatny, nie z tych natarczywych. Palce smagnęły włosy i zaczęły przeczesywać je powolnym ruchem.

Dreszcz przeszedł przez ramiona i w dół pleców Teru, serce załomotało mocniej. Spróbował nad tym panować, byleby Shimazaki nie wyczuł w nim tej nagłej zmiany. Nie dał jednak rady. I nie widział, czy Shimazaki się na to uśmiechnął czy cokolwiek, dzięki bogom. Teru siedział tak dalej skulony, pozwalając drugiemu wiedźminowi bawić się jego włosami. Wspomnienia sprzed roku – cały dzień tłumione przez perspektywę walki z cyklopem – wróciły, żywe jak tamtej nocy, pełne dotyków i pocałunków, i miłych słówek, i czułości, i, i, i...

– Cieszę się, że cię znowu spotkałem, Teru. Zaczynałem się już tutaj nudzić samemu.

I wrócił też ten cholerny wstyd i uczucie, jakby był odhaczony na długiej liście „do przelecenia”.

I Teru domyślał się, jak mogło skończyć się to ich spotkanie na Ard Skellig, nie był głupi. Przez to miał ochotę odsunąć się od Shimazakiego, odepchnąć jego rękę, powiedzieć, żeby się nie zbliżał, ale... nie mógł. Od roku, od kiedy się rozstali, Teru nie pozwalał sobie opuścić przy nikim gardy, nie pozwolił nikomu się zbliżyć, nie chciał koło siebie nikogo, bo koniec końców mogło to doprowadzić do kolejnej rany albo żenującego uczucia. I przez to wszystko Teru powoli odchodził od zmysłów, do tego stopnia, że szukał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Uściski dłoni z klientami dawały mu zapewnienie, że żyje i istnieje, pocieszające klepnięcia w plecy, które dostawał od innych wiedźminów zostawały z nim na długie dni, a on sam szukał sposobów, aby być blisko innego ciała. I nie chodziło tutaj o nic zbereźnego, wbrew pozorom. Teru po prostu łaknął dotyku, jakiegokolwiek. Czasem może i nawet pięści w twarz, jeśli to miało mu pomóc w ucieczce przed niewytłumaczalną dla niego tęsknotą.

A teraz Shimazaki dotykał Teru, kompletnie nieświadomy jego uczuć. Z czułością w dodatku; dokładnie tak, jak chłopak potrzebował. Być może prowadziło to znów do _przygody_ , może Teru znów będzie czuł się źle po tym wszystkim, ale teraz nie mógł się odsunąć. Na razie pokorzysta, póki jest szansa. Najwyżej ucieknie w odpowiednim momencie.

– Nic nie mówisz... Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Shimazaki. Jego dłoń zjechała z głowy Teru na kark, za kołnierz zbroi i koszuli; kciuk zaczął kreślić koła na skórze.

– T-tak – skłamał Teru. Miał mętlik w głowie i właściwie nie wiedział, jak się czuł. Naprędce wymyślił powód, dla którego rzekomo się nie odzywał. – Po prostu myślałem nad tym, jak to jest być jednym z ostatnich Kotów. – Półprawdy były najlepsze.

– Och. I jakie wnioski?

– Że beznadziejnie. Wiesz, jaką mieliśmy... mamy reputację. Sukinsynów i morderców do wynajęcia. Każdy ważny, kto więcej zapłaci za zlecenie najpierw spyta, z jakiej szkoły jesteś, a potem ewentualnie mówi o problemach. Z Kotami w ogóle nie chcą rozmawiać... Chyba że mamy zaszlachtować jakiegoś człowieka. A gdy rozmawiam z wiedźminami z innych szkół, wcale nie jest inaczej.

– No to chyba dobrze, że jesteś jednym z ostatnich ze swojego cechu?

Teru uniósł głowę. Shimazaki zabrał rękę. Chłopak powiódł za nią tęsknym wzrokiem, ale postanowił być dzielny i jakoś znieść brak dotyku.

– Sam tej reputacji nie naprawię – powiedział. – Nieważne jak wiele bym robił i jak bardzo bym próbował. Jestem tylko zwykłym wiedźminem.

– Czemu w ogóle chcesz naprawiać tę reputację? Daj sobie spokój i zajmij się kształtowaniem własnej osoby. Jeśli dobrze to rozegrasz, to ludzie nie będą patrzeć na twoją szkołę, tylko na ciebie samego. Nie będą się nawet pytać o imię, zignorują co masz na szyi – machnął ręką na medalion kota na piersi Teru – tylko w progu już zawołają „Oooch, Łysy Kociak, czekaliśmy na ciebie!”.

– Łysy Ko... – Teru zmarszczył brwi. – Och. Ugh, spadaj, wiesz? Raz mi się zdarzyło.

– Ilu właściwie wiedźminów ze swojej szkoły do tej pory spotkałeś?

– Um... Na szlaku czy w życiu?

– No, odejmij szkołę, chociaż pewnie tam też zbyt wielu was nie było.

– Jednego, z kilka miesięcy temu.

– Nie tak źle.

– Umarł na moich oczach, nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Teru potrząsnął głową, aby odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia. „Umarł na moich oczach” znaczyło tyle co „musiałem go zabić, bo był skurwielem”. To było w obronie własnej i paru wieśniakom, którzy nadepnęli tamtemu wiedźminowi na odcisk.

Wypił duszkiem cały napar, ściągnął rękawicę i zaczął wybierać owoce leżące na dnie kubka.

– Ale może to i faktycznie dobrze, że nie zostało nas wielu – mruknął. – Jak wszyscy wyginą, to w końcu ludzie zapomną o tej szkole i reputacja nie będzie mi bruździć.

To było sprzeczne z tym, co Teru chciał osiągnąć. Z jednej strony chciał zgromadzić wszystko co dotyczyło jego cechu, z innej wolał, aby ludzie o Kotach kompletnie zapomnieli. Ale ludzie i wiedźmini spoza szkoły kota nawet by tego nie zrozumieli. Wspomnienia i sentyment były czym innym, reputacja była czym innym.

– Czas wracać do roboty – powiedział wstając. Przeciągnął się i mruknął niezadowolony na ból w plecach. – A ty co będziesz robił?

Shimazaki spojrzał w stronę cielska cyklopa, na którym siedziało kilka sporych kruków.

– Spalę to zanim zwabi potwory – powiedział. – W przebieraniu książek i tak ci nie pomogę.

– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda? Poradzę sobie.

Upewnił się, że miał przy pasku zapas eliksirów i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Niechętnie wracał do tego ostatniego pokoju. Stracił co prawda nadzieję na to, że cokolwiek znajdzie, ale nie mógł się teraz poddać. Potem jeszcze sprawdzi ruiny wzdłuż i wszerz, czy nie było nigdzie zawalonych tuneli lub sekretnych przejść. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić.

– Ej, Teru – Shimazaki zawołał, gdy chłopak był już w progu drzwi. Teru spojrzał na niego przez ramię. – A co byś zrobił, gdyby zostali na świecie tylko dwaj wiedźmini z twojej szkoły? Ty i ktoś jeszcze?

Teru odwrócił się do niego i przechylił głowę w bok.

– No, żebyś miał pewność, że nikt ci nie będzie bruździł? – ciągnął Shimazaki. – Z jednej strony powinieneś kreować swoją osobę na własnych dokonaniach, a nie na reputacji szkoły, ale z drugiej kto wie, czy ktoś ci nie będzie w tym mącił.

– Może próbować. Ale nie chciałby wtedy poznać mojego gniewu.

Shimazaki uśmiechnął się tylko. Teru uznał rozmowę za zakończoną. Odwrócił się znów, żeby ruszyć do tego nieszczęsnego pokoju. Przekroczył nawet próg i już podniósł rękę, aby odpalić przy pomocy Igni pochodnię, gdy usłyszał ciche:

– To by mogło być zabawne.

– Nie liczy się, jeśli nie jesteś ze szkoły kota – powiedział chłopak.

– Czyli że mogę próbować.

„A próbuj,” pomyślał Teru. Zawsze uważał, że Shimazaki był draniem. Jeśli nawet po tych łzawych wyznaniach młodego wiedźmina postanowił tylko mu przeszkadzać w życiu – proszę bardzo. Ale Teru nie pozostanie dłużny. Odegra się w końcu. I nieważne jak bardzo łaknął dotyku Shimazakiego...

Ciepło zalało kark chłopaka, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie Shimazaki go dotykał. Teru prychnął rozdrażniony i przetarł rozgrzaną skórę.

Wtedy dopiero _coś_ zaskoczyło w jego głowie.

Zawrócił i ruszył pędem na podwórze. Potknął się kilka razy o leżące na ziemi gruzy, omal nie ryjąc twarzą o kamienie. Za to obił sobie kolana. Kulejąc wypadł na zewnątrz, wspierając się o ścianę.

– Co powiedziałeś?

Shimazaki odwrócił się do niego i opuścił ręce. Część ciała potwora zajęła się ogniem. Światło rzucało pomarańczowy blask na podwórze i ślepego wiedźmina, pogrążone przed chwilą w nocnej ciemności.

– Czasami gadam do siebie – wyjaśnił Shimazaki. – Teraz śpiewałem balladę o...

– Nie. – Teru potrząsnął głową. Odsunął się od ściany i ruszył w jego stronę. Kolana pulsowały bólem. Plecy też bolały. Chłopak poczuł się staro. – Wcześniej, co do mnie mówiłeś.

– Kurde, nie pamiętam.

– Że możesz próbować – podsunął chłopak.

– Dobrze, że ty pamiętasz. W takim razie po co pytasz?

– Jesteś ze szkoły kota?

I nagle poczuł się głupio. Bo przecież Shimazaki był ze szkoły Szpona. Ale ta należała do tak elitarnych, że większość wiedźminów o niej nie słyszała. Z drugiej strony jednak Shimazaki zainsynuował, że był Kotem i Teru trudno było to odebrać inaczej.

– Tak się zdarzyło. – Shimazaki wzruszył ramionami.

Tak się zdarzyło. Wzrok Teru przesunął się powoli z twarzy wiedźmina na jego medalion. Szpon. Jak w mordę, najprawdziwszy szpon ze srebra.

– Ale... – Teru znów spojrzał na Shimazakiego. Oczywiście się uśmiechał, jakby był zadowolony z ukrywania się do tej pory ze swoją prawdziwą szkołą i odkrycia kart _akurat po tym_ , jak Teru zwierzył się ze swoich wątpliwości na temat innych Kotów. – To czym jest... była szkoła szponu?

– Tym, czym wszystkie szkoły wiedźmińskie. – Shimazaki przejechał palcami po łańcuszku od medalionu. – Chcieliśmy wychować nowe pokolenie wiedźminów, za zaplecze lektorskie mając tych najzdolniejszych z innych szkół. Taki był pierwotny zamysł. Dopóki nie byliśmy zmuszeni walczyć z ludźmi o przetrwanie. Potem pojawiły się Wiewiórki i resztę historii o naszym udziale w rebelii już znasz.

– Zwykle wiedźmini są lojalni wobec swojego cechu.

– Zwykle. Czyli czasem zdarzają się wyjątki.

– Co się stało z twoim cechowym medalionem?

Shimazaki skrzywił się.

– Nie wiem – odparł cicho. – Na dzień dobry dostałem ten o, a nasze prawdziwe oddaliśmy Hatoriemu. Miał je przetopić i użyć przy wykuciu dla nas mieczy, ale czy faktycznie tak było? Trudno powiedzieć.

– Przykro mi.

Shimazaki odwrócił się od niego i odszedł na parę kroków.

– Nie trzeba – mruknął. – To tylko głupi wisiorek. Ważne, że mam ten od szpona. Sprawuje się tak samo. Ty zdajesz się mieć większy sentyment do takich rzeczy.

Tutaj akurat nie chodziło o sentyment. Raczej o to, ile Teru musiał się namęczyć, żeby zdobyć ten medalion. Te wszystkie Próby, które przeszedł, mordercze ścieżki, zabójcze pułapki, ból mutacji, krzyki, pot, łzy. Do tej pory śnią się chłopakowi po nocach... zwłaszcza, że nie była to tak odległa przeszłość.

Teru był zdolny i przeszedł podstawowe Próby, ale były momenty, w których tylko dzięki szczęściu uniknął śmierci. Jak wtedy, gdy ten nekker potknął się o własne nogi i jedynie zadrapał, a nie przeciął gardło chłopakowi. Albo gdy Teru zdołał przemknąć między śpiącymi endiargami, które obudziły się kilka sekund później i zaatakowały innych uczniów. Shimazakiemu musiało być trudniej; Teru nie wyobrażał sobie, jakim cudem ślepy człowiek zdołałby sprostać Próbom.

– Jak idą poszukiwania? – Shimazaki wyrwał Teru z zamyślenia. Chłopak pojął aluzję. Teraz dopiero był koniec tematu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do komnaty i zakurzonych książek.

 

***

 

Nie znalazł kompletnie nic. Kilka razy myślał, że w końcu jest, ma! Trzymał w rękach zapieczętowane koperty, które otwierał bez zastanowienia, a w środku znajdował schematy, formuły. Drugi rzut oka na pieczęć zawsze jednak go uświadamiały, że to nie to, czego szukał. Żadna z nich nie przypominała tej, której odbitkę miał na swoim skrawku papieru. Schematy nie brzmiały na złe, swoją drogą, ale zbyt wiele do życia Teru by nie dodały.

Stał po środku komnaty, przed stertą z książek i pergaminów i patrzył na to wszystko z odrazą. Ledwo powstrzymywał się, aby nie podpalić papierów. W końcu nic z nich konkretnego nie było. Może jakiś znawca znalazłby kilka białych kroków wśród knig... Ale Teru nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tego wszystkiego zbierać i jeździć od księgarza do księgarza.

Uniósł rękę. Spomiędzy jego palców trzasnęły iskry, w dłoni pojawił się płomień. Cóż, jeśli tego nie spali, to wszystko w pewnym momencie zgnije, więc i tak nie będzie się do niczego nadawało.

Ruch płomienia zwrócił jego uwagę; przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Jego ogon pochylał się w kierunku wyjścia, o kilka sporych kroków od chłopaka. Coś było nie tak.

Teru odwrócił się. Za nim stał teraz pusty regał na książki. Przeciąg jednak podpowiadał wiedźminowi, że mebel musiał zasłaniać przejście. Nadzieja zatliła się w sercu Teru; jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Może tam coś znajdzie!

Chwycił regał od tyłu i silnym pchnięciem zwalił go na ziemię. Teru skulił się na łomot, i skrzywił nos na tumany kurzu, które się podniosły i zakryły pole widzenia. Ziemia sypnęła z sufitu, ściany zatelepały i zaraz jakby w odezwie runęła szafka stojąca po drugiej stronie komnaty.

Teru zerknął niepewnie w stronę wyjścia. Słyszał pośpieszne kroki Shimazakiego. Hałas pewnie rozniósł się po całej okolicy, nic dziwnego, że drugi wiedźmin ruszył sprawdzić, co się działo.

W każdym razie za regałem były przegniłe do szczętu drzwi, które cudem trzymały się w zawiasach. Kopniak wystarczył, aby je położyć. Teru nie zdążył sprawdzić, co za nimi się chowało, gdy do komnaty wpadł Shimazaki.

– Co to było?! Żyjesz?

– Znalazłem ukryte drzwi. Uważaj jak chodzisz, na podłodze jest pełno książek.

Shimazaki zaczął ostrożnie stąpać w jego stronę, powoli stawiając kroki i odgarniając przeszkody stopami. Teru zawiesił na nim wzrok. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widział go tak uważnym.

– A co jest za tymi drzwiami? – mruknął Shimazaki. Teru odwrócił się od niego i przeszedł przez próg. Zawalony strop leżał przy jednej ze ścian, a przez dziurę w suficie wpadało światło księżyca, rozświetlając pomieszczenie.

"To musiała być kiedyś kapliczka," pomyślał Teru widząc ukruszone posągi stojące wzdłuż ściany i koło pękniętego ołtarza. Nie było tutaj zbyt dużo miejsca, więc przeszukiwanie komnaty nie powinno mu długo zająć.

– I co? – spytał Shimazaki w progu.

– Nie mam zbyt wielu nadziei.

Teru spojrzał za posągi, między gruzy. Zero. Same kamienie i deski. Zajrzał w każdą szczelinę, aż wreszcie sprawdził za ołtarzem i znalazł tam skrzynię.

– O! – sapnął Teru. Doskoczył do niej i spróbował otworzyć wieko. Zardzewiała kłódka stanowiła w tym momencie niewielką przeszkodę. Ustąpiła ze zgrzytem, gdy chłopak uderzył w nią sztyletem.

– Masz coś? – Shimazaki znów był ciekawy. Teru odpowiedział mruknięciem. Wyciągnął zza ołtarza skrzynię i kopnięciem posłał ją na środek pomieszczenia. Zatrzymała się w centrum oświetlonego przez księżyc placu.

– Chwila prawdy, co? – zapytał Shimazaki kucając obok Teru, gdy ten na kolanach zaczął szperać w pojemniku. Skrzynia zapełniona była papierami, skrawkami, pergaminami, książkami... Wszystko wydawało się ważne, mniej lub bardziej, okraszone pieczęciami, z literami pociągniętymi kolorowym atramentem, ozdabiane. Teru w milczeniu przyglądał się wszystkiemu co wyciągał, odkładał na bok, w równe stosy, zupełnie inaczej niż książki z regałów. Jeśli coś było ukryte w skrzyni w ukrytej komnacie, to musiało mieć swoją wartość, i to z pewnością większą, niż wszystko inne w tych ruinach.

Nadzieja na nowo rodziła się w sercu Teru. Że nie przyjechał tutaj na darmo, że znajdzie nie tylko legendarne schematy ze znakiem szkoły kota, ale może też jakieś mapy albo ulepszone receptury. I tutaj się nie mylił.

– Wilga, Zamieć, Jaskółka – wymienił nazwy widniejące na papierach, które wyciągał. – Ale mają inne składy, wiesz coś o nich?

I czytał wszystko Shimazakiemu, który czasem potwierdzał, że to coś nowego, a innym razem, że już znał te receptury. Dla Teru wszystko było nowe, więc odkładał je na bok, na suche miejsce, byleby nic się nie zniszczyło. Specjalnie przedłużał całe to poszukiwanie, chcąc odłożyć na jak najpóźniej to słodkie uczucie triumfu odnalezienia skarbu. Bo on z pewnością tutaj był, Teru nie miał wątpliwości.

Księżyc przesunął się na niebie, przesunęła się i plama światła, która oświetlała wiedźminów, a Teru zdążył przekopać się jedynie przez połowę papierów w skrzyni. Zmęczenie zaczęło ciążyć na jego ramionach i powiekach, a litery rozmazywały się przed oczami. Uniósł spojrzenie na Shimazakiego, który z opartą na dłoni brodą drzemał od chyba kilku minut. Teru uśmiechnął się do siebie i odłożył na bok pergaminy, mierząc drugiego wiedźmina spojrzeniem. Gdyby Teru się zdecydował, to mógłby się wcisnąć Shimazakiemu na kolana, uprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu i też się zdrzemnąć.

Nachylił się do niego, zawieszając wzrok na jego twarzy. Miły widok, tak w przerwie od przeglądania książek i papierów. I mógł się nim nawet nacieszyć, bez stresów, gonitwy i strachu przed reakcją Shimazakiego, gdyby ten się nagle o zorientował. Teru potrzebował takiej przerwy. Może nawet ta przerwa przyniesie mu więcej korzyści, niż poprzednia.

Przesunął wzrok na dłoń Shimazakiego i poczuł ciepło powoli zalewające jego kark. Jakimś dziwnym cudem nie czuł się tym nawet zażenowany. Nie zawstydzały go też myśli, aby władować się Shimazakiemu na kolana albo jak chętnie poczułby na sobie jego ręce, pocałunki, oddech...

Drgnął. Wyprostował się i odwrócił spojrzenie od drugiego wiedźmina. Bogowie, to przez zmęczenie, to ono podpowiadało dziwne myśli. Teru ogarnij się. Nie jesteś tutaj, żeby poddawać się fantazjom.

Nabrał w dłonie śniegu i roztarł go na twarzy. Zimno wybudziło go to na tyle, aby mógł wrócić do pracy. Musiał się jednak pośpieszyć, żeby nie zasnąć na dobre. Do diabła z innymi recepturami, potem je przejrzy.

Wyciągał pergaminy i tylko przelatywał po nich spojrzeniem, odkładał, wyjmował kolejne, sprawdzał, odkładał. Zagubił się w rutynie i w szeleście papierów, nie pozwalał dopuścić do siebie żadnej myśli, byleby się nie rozproszyć. Po jakimś czasie poczuł, jak zniecierpliwienie powoli próbowało przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Już miał je stłumić, gdy jego palce trafiły na twardy, skórzany przedmiot. Wstrzymał oddech i wyciągnął go, wystawiając do światła.

Tubę zabezpieczała znajoma Terukiemu pieczęć.

Teru skoczył na równe nogi. Shimazaki drgnął wybudzony i machinalnie sięgnął po miecz.

– Mam! – Chłopak przeszedł się wokół skrzyni i drugiego wiedźmina, trzymając znalezisko przed sobą, wciąż zalakowane. – Mam, mam, mam!

Klepnął przed zdezorientowanym Shimazakim, z łomoczącym od radości sercem. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i zaciskał palce na tubie, omal jej nie łamiąc.

– Uczyli was tłumić emocje? – spytał sennie Shimazaki.

– Cicho. Poświeć mi tutaj.

Gdy Igni rozbłysło w dłoni Szpona, Teru chwycił Shimazakiego za nadgarstek i zbliżył go do siebie. Odetchnął głęboko i przekręcił pokrywkę tuby.

Trzask łamanej pieczęci rozniósł się po całej komnacie. Teru zdawał sobie sprawę, że był świadkiem czegoś ważnego dla swojej szkoły, że mógł odtworzyć jej historię, a nawet i stworzyć coś kluczowego dla swojej osoby. Schematy pierwszych i najlepszych pancerzy szkoły kota. Oto one.

Drżącą ręką wyciągnął pergamin i rozwinął go powoli, jakby wszystko, co miało być w nim zapisane nagle rozmyło się w kontakcie z powietrzem.

– Co? – szepnął Teru. Pierwsze skrawki papieru niczego nie zdradzały, czy raczej zdradzały jedynie pustkę. Zero atramentu, zero znaków, zero pisma. Chłopak pośpiesznie rozwinął cały pergamin. Gdzie-nie-gdzie były ślady liter, kleksów, zbyt blade, aby cokolwiek odczytać.

– Co się stało? – spytał Shimazaki. Teruki potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął z tuby następne papiery. Wszystkie wyglądały podobnie – puste, bez słów, wyprane ze zdań. Nieważne.

– To nie to, czego szukasz? – naciskał Szpon.

– Nie wiem – ledwo przeszło przez gardło chłopaka. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz pergaminom, ale nie dostrzegł nic nowego. Papiery były stare, postrzępione na brzegach, łamiące się w palcach. Jedynie niewyraźne wgniecenia po piórze i niewielka ilość atramentu zdradzały, że cokolwiek było kiedyś tutaj zapisane. Powtórzył to wszystko Shimazakiemu, choć gorycz ściskała serce i gardło.

– Widzę pojedyncze słowa – dodał. – Ale ich nie rozumiem. To musi być jakiś stary język.

– Warto dać to komuś do sprawdzenia, może coś więcej z tego odczyta. Ważne, że to oryginał... Bo to oryginał, tak?

– Miało nienaruszoną pieczęć.

– A reszta papierów?

Teru spojrzał niechętnie na pozostałości w skrzyni. Miał ochotę to wszystko spalić.

– Może innym razem. Przyjadę tutaj jutro albo... albo nie wiem.

– Wracamy?

– Mhm.

Na szybkiego i dla świętego spokoju sprawdził, czy między papierami nie było innych tub, zamknął wieko skrzyni i schował ją z powrotem za ołtarz. Z jednej strony miał dość tego wszystkiego, z drugiej nie chciał, żeby jacyś złodzieje dorwali się do kufra i zniszczyli jego zawartość.

Gdy szli w górę schodów, rozpieczętowana tuba z pustymi papierami ciążyła na Teru bardziej, niż miecze na jego plecach.

 

***

 

– To jakieś nazwiska – powiedziane przez niedźwiedziego wiedźmina złamało serce Teru do szczętu. Słowa nieznajomego, choć wypowiedziane spokojnym, miłym głosem, raniły i raniły, im więcej ich padało. – Zdaje się, że historia jakichś wiedźminów ze szkoły kota. Ale nie założycieli. Założyciele nazywali się jakoś inaczej, nie pamiętam jak, ale nie...

– Caithirn, Sukko i Brina – szepnął Teru. – To byli założyciele.

– No właśnie. – Małe oczka Niedźwiedzia łypnęły na chłopaka znad kartki i wróciły do czytania. – A więc sama historia. Rozpoznaję niektóre słowa i ani trochę nie pasują one do schematów. Przykro mi.

Oddał Terukiemu papiery. Ten wziął je niechętnie i odłożył na łóżko. Tak myślał. Wiedział, że słowa, które sam wcześniej zdołał rozczytać nie brzmiały na nic, co go interesowało. A teraz tylko upewniono go w przekonaniu, że nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. Wszystkie poszukiwania na nic, tropy zaprowadziły go w błędne miejsce i teraz nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie powinien szukać schematów. Przepadły.

– Dziękuję – szepnął.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Niedźwiedź klepnął w kolana i wstał z wyrka. Rama łóżka ze zgrzytem ulgi wróciła do swojego normalnego, nienadwyrężonego ciężarem kształtu. – Idę polować na te wampiry. Odpocznijcie, chłopcy.

– Powodzenia – odezwał się Shimazaki zza parawanu. Teru nie odprowadził wiedźmina wzrokiem. Gdy usłyszał zamykające się drzwi opuścił głowę i oparł ją o ręce. Przez chwilę rozważył wyjście i wrócenie do ruin, teraz, zaraz, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nic ciekawego nie znajdzie w tej skrzyni. A nawet jeśli – wiekowe pisma będą równie lub bardziej nieczytelne niż te, o pergaminy. W dodatku nie było tam żadnej innej tuby, a bez dodatkowej ochrony papier zniszczyłby się do szczętu.

– Mówiłeś, że na tych zależało ci najbardziej? – spytał Shimazaki. Brał akurat kąpiel. Wcześniej skorzystał z okazji, gdy Teru wyrwał Niedźwiedzia z medytacji, i postanowił zmyć siebie brud całego dnia.

– Tak, na legendarnych schematach – mruknął Teru. Spróbował sobie wmówić, że historia jakichś tam kocich wiedźminów była równie ważna, ale nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. – Wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie tropy prowadziły do tych ruin.

– Musisz próbować dalej – powiedział Shimazaki w akompaniamencie chlupotu wody. – A co jeśli w historii tych wiedźminów są wskazówki na temat tego, gdzie szukać schematów? Albo może w ruinach jest jeszcze więcej ukrytych pomieszczeń?

Teru jęknął przeciągle.

– Ci wiedźmini nie byli nikim ważnym. Czemu mieliby mieć dostęp do starych schematów? Jacyś przypadkowi, którzy umarli bez żadnych dokonań w ich życiu i, i... Nie, nie ma szans.

Temat był dla niego zamknięty. Pogodził się z tym, że już nie odnajdzie tych konkretnych schematów. Koniec. Trzeba szukać kolejnych, które miał na liście.

– Twój wybór – mruknął Shimazaki. – Ale na twoich miejscu nie wyrzucałbym tych papierów.

– Daj mi już spokój.

Shimazaki na szczęście dał mu na chwilę spokój, ale gdy Teru rozważał pójście spać do kąpieli odezwał się znowu:

– Podasz mi fajkę? Jest chyba na szafce koło łóżka.

Teru znalazł ją wzrokiem. Potem spojrzał na parawan. Świetnie. Cudownie. Jeszcze tego brakowało.

Wstał ociężale, wziął tę nieszczęsną fajkę i ruszył do Shimazakiego. Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci. Zbyt wolny, bo Teru nie był do końca przekonany, czy o trzeciej nad ranem miał siły mierzyć się z nagim Shimazakim.

Taktycznie przewieszony przez balię ręcznik zakrywał pas Shimazakiego, chroniąc przed ciekawskim (czyli oczywiście nie należącym do Teru) spojrzeniem. Dzięki bogom.

– Znasz bajkę o starym kocie, który palił fajkę? – spytał Teru podchodząc do wiedźmina.

– On nie był stary. – Shimazaki uśmiechnął się. – Naciągasz.

– Nie, on był dokładnie w twoim wieku. Czyli stary.

– Niech ci będzie. Może tej wersji nie słyszałem. Może to jakaś druga część. Siadaj. – Klepnął skraj balii. Teru spojrzał sceptycznie, ale podszedł i usiadł, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę rozpalonego kominka. – Opowiadaj.

Nie zamierzał oczywiście, nie miał humoru. Chciał, żeby ten dzień już się skończył, z jak najmniejszą liczbą wypowiedzianych słów. I może Shimazaki odpuścił temat bajki, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć cicho:

– Co zamierzasz robić jutro?

Teru westchnął przeciągle. Czy on naprawdę musiał odpowiadać?

– Zależy o której wstanę – mruknął. – Może wynajdę jakieś zlecenie, jeśli wszystkiego już nie wytłukliście. Pozwiedzam wyspę. Pomyślę, gdzie poszukać innych schematów, pogadam z ludźmi...

Cichy chlupot wody. Teru poczuł na nodze dłoń Shimazakiego. Przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał jej odpychać, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie później będzie żałował, że tego nie zrobił.

– Powinieneś odpocząć – szepnął Shimazaki. – Dzień lub dwa przerwy dobrze ci zrobi.

– I pewnie najlepiej z tobą, co? – spytał gorzko. Shimazaki jakby na komendę zabrał rękę. Teru przeklął się w myślach. Musiał się zdecydować, cholera jasna. Tych głupich uczuć sprzed roku nie zmieni, to fakt, ale gdyby chodziło o jednorazowy wyskok, to Shimazaki by teraz nic nie próbował robić. Spodobało mu się i chciał to powtórzy, bez jakiegoś "do odhaczenia" podtekstu, proste. A Teru potrzebował dotyku, jakiegokolwiek. Obaj na tym skorzystają.

Ale co jeśli znowu będzie przez kilka tygodni przeżywał, jak jakiś zakochany palant? UGH! To da sobie w mordę tak mocno, że połamie kark! Głupi.

Westchnął krótko.

– Jestem zmęczony – spróbował naprawić sytuację zaczynając od wymówki.

– Ja też.

Świetnie. Dobra robota, Teru.

– Zaproponowałbym ci odprężającą kąpiel – Shimazaki rozłożył ręce, w jednej z nich trzymając wciąż nieodpaloną fajkę – ale skoro chcesz odpocząć samemu...

Teruki zmrużył oczy.

– Obaj się w tej balii nie zmieścimy – powiedział.

– Dla chcącego nic trudnego. Nawet by się z nami nasz Kubuś Puchatek pomieścił, jeśli tylko byśmy spróbowali.

Teru prychnął, potem zaczął się śmiać omal nie spadając z krawędzi balii. Shimazaki asekuracyjnie złapał chłopaka w pasie, gdy ten był zajęty wycieraniem łez z kącików oczu.

– Co o nim sądzisz? – spytał Shimazaki. Teru spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Położył dłonie na jego przedramieniu.

– W sensie...?

– Wiem, że jest wielki jak troll i ma głos słodki jak miód, ale nawet nie wiem, czy jest przystojny.

– Daj spokój, on ma chyba z pięćset lat!

– Odmawiasz urody starym wiedźminom?

– Bogowie, czemu my w ogóle o nim rozmawiamy?

– Zaproponuj inny temat. – Shimazaki machnął zapraszająco wolną ręką. – Tylko nie o schematach.

Teru uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

– Mogę ci opowiedzieć o założycielach szkoły kota.

Shimazaki jęknął przeciągle. Teru znów się zaśmiał. Zawiesił na drugim wiedźminie wzrok, głównie na jego szyi i linii ramion. Na razie nie pozwolił sobie spojrzeć niżej.

Chrząknął i spojrzał znów na ogień w kominku, kciukami gładząc przedramię Shimazakiego.

– Właściwie to ci chyba nie podziękowałem – powiedział.

– Racja. Kazałeś mi się zamknąć. A tyle dla ciebie zrobiłem.

– Oj, zam... cicho. Teraz ja mówię.

Obaj zamilkli. Shimazaki bo mu kazano, a Teru bo nagle nie wiedział, jak ująć myśli w słowa. Po chwili ciszy Shimazaki zaczął bawić się koszulą chłopaka. To uświadomiło Terukiemu, że powinien powiedzieć, co miał powiedzieć i przejść do następnego etapu tej rozmowy.

Podziękowanie Shimazakiemu było trudne. Tak samo jak otrzymywanie od niego nauki, wskazówek i reprymend. Wszystko, co dotyczyło Shimazakiego było trudne. Teruki nie wiedział dlaczego. Może go nie lubił, poza tym, że mu się podobał jak cholera, a może po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że Teru był w czymś od niego gorszym i musiał się płaszczyć i dziękować o pomoc? Dziękowanie, proszenie i branie przykładów z kogokolwiek, kto nie był Shimazakim naprawdę przychodziło Terukiemu bez żadnego problemu, więc tutaj w grę na pewno nie wchodziła duma. Raczej. Problemem musiał być więc Szpon i tylko on.

– Dużo mówisz – mruknął rozbawiony Shimazaki. Teru spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Shimazaki opierał głowę o ramię i uśmiechał się lekko. – Aż nie mam kiedy ci przerwać.

– Zbieram myśli.

– To coś nowego. Nigdy nie miałeś problemu ze słowami.

– Powiedz, każdemu kogo spotkasz tak dogadujesz czy tylko mnie?

Shimazaki uniósł brwi i otworzył usta... Zamknął je, przechylił głowę i potarł brodę. Przeciągłe "hmmm" było jego jedyną odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

Touche. Teru nie uważał siebie za wielkiego znawcę ludzi, ale teraz wyraźnie widział, że Shimazaki także traktował go inaczej od innych ludzi. Jedną z przyczyn mógł być fakt, że Teru w oczach Szpona był młody i potrzebował protekcji.

I chyba o to tutaj chodziło. Jeśli Shimazaki zachowywałby się normalnie, to Teru by go pewnie lubił. Wystarczyło, żeby się nie puszył, nie dogadywał i nie próbował zgrywać o wiele lepszego niż był. Teruki miał wrażenie, że cokolwiek powie zaraz zostanie zwrócone przeciwko niemu... Och, poważnie, czy oni w ogóle mieli dotąd jakąś normalną rozmowę?

Trzeba było szybko podziękować i mieć to z głowy. Na trzy. Raz, dwa...

– Dzię...

– W sumie masz rację.

– Kurwa mać! Zamknij się!

Shimazaki wykrzywił usta.

– No – fuknął Teru. – Dzięki. I dzięki – sapnął. Cieszył się, że miał już to z głowy, ale zirytował się zmianą nastroju. Czy ten idiota nie potrafił usiedzieć cicho przez głupich pięć minut? – Już możesz mówić. Oczywiście, że mam rac... Czekaj... Co? W czym konkretnie?

– Że tylko tobie tak dopiekam. Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. – Przechylił znów głowę, z twarzą zwróconą do chłopaka. – Przeprosiłbym cię, ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie jestem w stanie zapewnić, że to już się nie powtórzy.

– To wredne i ma sens... Ale mógłbyś się przynajmniej postarać.

– Nie sądzisz, że byłoby nudno, gdybym cię tak cały czas głaskał?

Teru zgryzł wargę. W przerwach między jednym potworem a drugim, między kłótnią z klientem a chowaniem się przed ludźmi, którzy najchętniej widzieliby go martwym... Cóż, owszem, chętnie dałby się pogłaskać. Tylko pytanie czy ktoś taki jak Shimazaki byłby w stanie to zrozumieć.

– To co? – szepnął Szpon. Nagły dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Teru. – Wskakujesz?

Palce Shimazakiego zaczęły na nowo bawić się koszulą chłopaka. Nieśpiesznie podwinęły materiał i przejechały po skórze Teru, zanim ten zdążył wyartykułować jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.

– Nie będzie nam wygodnie – wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte wahaniem gardło.

– Zostaw to mnie.

– Ale nie będziesz zbyt dużo gadał?

– Nie odezwę się ani słowem.

– Muszę się rozebrać – dodał Teru znacznie ciszej. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy palce Shimazakiego zacisnęły się na jego boku. Chciał wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Już myślał, że będzie tak siedział na wieki, ewentualnie na wieczność, że do niczego nie dojdzie, że ot, przez głupie ubranie zmarnował szansę.

Kolejny uścisk w pasie, krótkie szarpnięcie, Teru poleciał do tyłu. Jego krzyk zaskoczenia i chlust wody zagłuszył zniecierpliwione „Szczegóły!” od strony Shimazakiego. Plecy chłopaka uderzyły w przeciwległą ściankę balii, tyłek obił się o dno między kolanami drugiego wiedźmina, woda zmoczyła spodnie i koszulę. Teru sapnął na zimno, i już miał się poskarżyć, gdy Shimazaki chwycił chłopaka za brodę i przetrzymał twarz, aby po długim, męczącym, cholernym dniu w końcu go pocałować.

I wszystko wokół rozmyło się w niebyt – ten cały dzień i problemy z niego wynikłe, schematy, podróże, poszukiwania. I chociaż został z tego wszystkiego tylko ten wredny Shimazaki, to przynajmniej dawał on Teru to, czego potrzebował – dotyku, atencji i towarzystwa. Dzięki temu chłopak miał pewność, że nie spędzi nocy na bezsensownym błądzeniu myślami bogowie wiedzieli gdzie.

Shimazaki przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się. Teru odetchnął głęboko. Nie otwierał oczu, bez słowa pozwolił, aby dłoń Shimazakiego podążyła w dół jego ciała i znalazła krawędź koszuli. Gdy poczuł palce znów skradające się pod materiał, objął drugiego wiedźmina w szyi i przyciągnął go do siebie na nowo. Kolejne pocałunki padły na skroni, policzku, szyi... i mimo że Teru mruknął zadowolony, to jednak chciał w tym momencie czegoś innego – zwykłych pocałunków, takich usta przy ustach, które przez długi czas śniły mu się nocami, za którymi tęsknił sfrustrowany.

Dłonią znalazł twarz Shimazakiego i odwrócił ją do siebie. Gdy pocałował Szpona poczuł, jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiech.

– Cicho – szepnął. I Shimazaki usłużnie nie skomentował, ale mruknął rozbawiony. Pozwalał się całować, pozwalał Teru przewodzić, a sam zajął się badaniem torsu i błądzeniem opuszkami po nieznacznie wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Drugą ręką obejmował chłopaka w ramionach i trzymał przy sobie, żeby przypadkiem nie próbował uciec.

Teru nie zamierzał uciekać, chociaż gdy dłoń Shimazakiego znalazła się przy krawędzi spodni, musiał stłumić panikę rosnącą w jego sercu. Szpon zaczął odpinać pasek. W odpowiedzi Teru całował mocniej, żeby tylko zająć myśli czymś innym, przynajmniej na razie.

Usta Shimazakiego (i jego ręka na pasku... znaczy – USTA, Teru skup się) i jego język, oddech i ręka obejmująca w ramionach i nie-myśl-o-tym-że-właśnie-odpiął-spodnie– wszystko-będzie-w-porządku-skup-się-na-całowaniu.

Shimazaki syknął z bólu. Teru rozluźnił uścisk; nawet nie zauważył, że wbił paznokcie zbyt mocno. Kolejne zadrapanie na plecach Szpona? Co to dla niego? Tu blizna, tam blizna, nowa nic nie...

Lekkie szarpnięcie za materiał spodni. Shimazaki znów przerwał pocałunek i szarpnął jeszcze raz. Teru podniósł tyłek z twardego dna balii, ułatwił drugiemu wiedźminowi dalsze rozbieranie. Szpon nie potrzebował zbyt wiele – zsunął spodnie do kolan. Cokolwiek na razie zamierzał robić – w porządku, widać na dalsze rozbieranie przyjdzie jeszcze czas... Prawda?

– Wiem, że miałem się nie odzywać – mruknął Shimazaki. Teru podniósł na niego wzrok, zacisnął zęby. Jeśli ten zaraz pieprznie jakiś cholerny komentarz... – Ale dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cały spięty.

Dla podkreślenia położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka i spróbował je rozmasować.

– A... A... Nie. Znaczy, tak – wydukał Teru. Przełknął ślinę i odetchnął głęboko. Spróbował się rozluźnić. – Tylko jednak jest trochę niewygodnie. Trochę. Czekaj.

Shimazaki zabrał od niego ręce, na co Teru zapłakał w duszy.

– Albo ty się tym zajmij – powiedział wymyślając na szybko jakim sposobem Szpon mógłby do niego wrócić. – Zdejmij je do końca. – Wskazał brodą na spodnie.

Tak, musiał znaleźć w sobie dosyć odwagi, żeby wzbić się ponad wstyd i wahanie. Miał swoje priorytety. Dotyk był priorytetem.

Shimazaki już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Jedynie pokręcił głową. I dobrze.

Spodnie szybko wylądowały na podłodze, koszula zaraz za nimi. Teru skorzystał z okazji, gdy Shimazaki odgarniał włosy z twarzy i usiadł na jego nodze, byleby nie siedzieć na drewnie. Szpon skrzywił się na ciężar, ale nic nie powiedział. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, uśmiech nie wyszedł zbyt przekonująco.

„Ważne, że nie gada,” pomyślał Teru badając dłońmi jego plecy i tors. „Lepiej wygląda, jak się nie odzywa,” dodał całując szyję. Usłyszał zadowolone mruknięcie, poczuł silny dotyk na karku i dłoń przesuwającą się po jego boku, nodze – w dół do kolana i w górę, aż do pasa. W końcu palce smagnęły go po podbrzuszu i gdy Shimazaki sięgał między nogi Teru, i nawet gdy oddech Teru zadrżał niespokojnie, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się na oścież.

Chłopak podskoczył i spróbował odepchnąć Shimazakiego, ale ten trzymał go mocno przy sobie.

– E… Wróciłem? – usłyszał głos Niedźwiedzia. Teru warknął w myślach; jakim cudem nie usłyszeli, że się zbliżał?!

Drzwi zamknęły się. Wiedźmin ruszył w stronę łóżek. Śmierdział krwią, stęchlizną i olejem na wampiry – znaczy, że był na polowaniu i skończył robotę na dziś. Za szybko. Ale co najgorsze, wiedział, że Teru i Shimazaki byli razem za parawanem. Super.

Szpon zacisnął palce na ramieniu i biodrze chłopaka. Teru spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Nigdy nie widział Shimazakiego zdenerwowanego, ale teraz – ślepe oczy otwarte i zwrócone w stronę trzeciego wiedźmina i usta wykrzywione ze wściekłości, oddychał powoli, spokojnie, próbując zapanować nad emocjami… Teru nie chciał tutaj rozlewu krwi, a już na pewno nie z powodu czyjegoś złego wyczucia czasu. Złapał Shimazakiego za kark i pociągnął lekko za kosmyk włosów.

– Ej – szepnął. Brak reakcji. – Tutaj jestem.

Reakcja. Shimazaki zwrócił do niego twarz; brwi uniesione, usta otwarte w zdziwieniu. Nie protestował, gdy Teru go pocałował. Przycisnął chłopaka mocniej do siebie i pozwolił mu na razie przejąć ster.

– N-nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – mruknął Niedźwiedź. Teru słyszał, jak chodził po pokoju i zbierał swoje rzeczy, dzięki bogom. – Właściwie to przyszedłem tylko po swoje toboły, bo jadę dalej i... ekhm... A, tak swoją drogą...

Nie słuchali go. Shimazaki uciekł od pocałunku, ale jego ręka w końcu zawędrowała między nogi Teru i powolnym ruchem przejechała po jego długości. Chłopak sapnął zaskoczony. Szpon pocałował go uspokajająco w czoło, jednak jego dłoń i jego dotyk wyrwały Teru z krainy normalności i rzuciły w wir zdecydowanie przyjemniejszego świata.

I nie, nie myślał, że Shimazaki posunie się do tego ruchu przy kimś trzecim. On chciał go tylko uspokoić. Ale cóż

Wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Nie słyszał nic, poza swoim przyśpieszonym oddechem i szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Drgnął więc, gdy Shimazaki odezwał się nagle:

– Dobra, idź już.

Teru odruchowo poderwał głowę. Silny uchwyt na karku podpowiedział mu, że nie powinien się niczym przejmować.

– Tak – odparł Niedźwiedź. – Do widzenia. Powodzenia na... uch... szlaku.

W innym świecie chłopak by mu odpowiedział. Teraz jednak ani nie chciał wracać, ani nie zdołał powiedzieć żadnego pożegnania. Zgryzł wargę, wbił palce w plecy i ramię Shimazakiego. Ufał, że trzeci wiedźmin wyjdzie, zanim on z kolei dojdzie.

Shimazaki pocałował Teru na czas – akurat, gdy orgazm cisnął na usta chłopaka najgłośniejsze jęki i westchnienia. I dopiero potem drzwi otworzyły się i znów zamknęły. Dwaj wiedźmini ze szkoły kota na dobre zostali sami.

– Kurde, ale bezczelny typ – szepnął Shimazaki całując czoło Teru. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, cały drżąc. No, bezczelny, tak publicznie komuś strzepać.

Spojrzał na Szpona. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na uśmiech.

– W porządku? – usłyszał.

– T-tak.

Bolały go plecy tak po prawdzie.

– Idziemy na łóżko? – znów Shimazaki.

– Jasne, tylko muszę się w końcu wykąpać.

– Posuń się.

Teru skradł mu jeszcze jednego buziaka i przesiadł się na drugą stronę balii. Patrzył za Shimazakim, gdy ten wychodził z kąpieli i szukał ręką ręcznika. Miał okazję w ciepłym świetle ognia popodziwiać jego ciało, od stóp do głów. Mruknął zadowolony i zanurzył się w wodzie po samą brodę.

– Tylko nie za długo – powiedział Szpon. Teru spojrzał za nim, wzrok jego zawieszony na zadrapaniach na plecach.

– Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, więc nie wiem, czemu się odzywasz – odparował. Shimazaki prychnął i nie powiedział już więcej ani słowa.

I dobrze.

 

***

 

Teru obudził się koło południa, z otaczającymi go ramionami Shimazakiego, trzymającymi go silnie blisko ciała mężczyzny. Wspomnienia z nocy wróciły i rypnęły Teru w mordę. Tak, dzień dobry, to wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło, mimo że ukryte pod osłoną zmęczenia i późnej pory, która swoim zwyczajem dodawała wydarzeniom nierealnej powłoki. Chłopak wiedział, że znów będzie przeżywał ostatnich kilkanaście godzin przez parę następnych tygodni, ale tym razem w innym kontekście – przyjemniejszym z pewnością. Teraz jeśli Teru był „odhaczony”, to w kilku pozycjach (mniej lub bardziej wygodnych), a przynajmniej satysfakcjonujących (też mniej lub bardziej).

W każdym razie żaden z nich nie mógł narzekać na spędzoną noc. Teru bolał tyłek, jego szyja i ramiona były poobgryzane, a i sam nagryzł się i nacałował za całe dotychczasowe życie. Ręce Shimazakiego wybadały ciało Teru niezliczoną ilość razy i cudowny nadmiar dotyku – tak, nawet ten niekoniecznie seksualny – niemal doprowadził chłopaka do łez radości.

Niestety nowy dzień nadszedł i Teru musiał uciekać. Nie mógł zostać z Shimazakim, nieważne jak bardzo uwielbiał jego dotyk i bliskość. Takie uzależnienie się od kogoś nie wróżyło dobrze na szlaku. W dodatku Teru miał misję do wykonania, schematy do odnalezienia.

Cudem wyswobodził się z objęć i wstał z łóżka, najdelikatniej jak mógł. Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, po cichu aby nie narobić hałasu i nie obudzić drugiego wiedźmina. Nie miał ochoty wyjaśniać mu, czemu wolał podróżować sam. Zresztą, Szpon siedział w tym samym zawodzie, więc i bez słowa powinien wiedzieć w czym rzecz. I nie wiadomo, kiedy znów się spotkają – za miesiąc, rok? I może obaj będą za sobą tęsknić, tak nie było innego wyjścia jak ruszyć w drogę.

Ubrał się szybko i spakował. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, jak zapinał sprzączkę od płaszcza – ostatni gest przed wyjściem z pokoju. Chwycił toboły, odwrócił się na pięcie i wpadł na Shimazakiego stojącego za nim. Teru mrugnął zdziwiony. Kiedy Szpon zdążył się ubrać? Chłopak nie zauważył ani nie słyszał, gdy ten wstawał.

Zanim zdążył o to zapytać, Shimazaki przetrzymał go za tył głowy i pocałował głęboko. Teru odwzajemnił.

– Dzień dobry – mruknął Shimazaki.

– I do widzenia od razu – odparł chłopak.

– Fajnie, że zdążyłeś się pożegnać.

– Hmmm.

Kolejny pocałunek, ale krótki tym razem. Teru odsunął się od Szpona, inaczej pewnie znów wróciliby do łóżka.

– Myślałem, że odpoczniesz kilka dni.

– Jestem za młody, żeby odpoczywać.

Cisza. Chłopak zważył bagaże w ręce i zastanowił się nad kolejnymi słowami. Rok temu wstali, ubrali się i zjedli śniadanie, wszystko w milczeniu. Potem każdy poszedł w swoją stronę po krótkim pożegnaniu. Teraz – jak widać – było inaczej.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc – powiedział Teru. – Była nieoceniona.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Shimazaki uśmiechnął się, oczywiście. Teru znał uśmiechy Szpona aż nazbyt dobrze, ale zrobiłby cokolwiek, aby jeden z nich zatrzymać jakoś dla siebie. Bardziej niż w pamięci, bo wspomnienia były zbyt ulotne. – Fajnie było cię znowu spotkać, Teru. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów na siebie wpadniemy.

Chłopak podzielał nadzieję. Mruknął przytakująco. Nagle miał ochotę pocałować Shimazakiego... i wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że _naprawdę_ powinien już iść.

– No, to na razie.

– Na razie.

Wyminął go i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju. Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę pod drzwiami, na wypadek gdyby Shimazaki doznał jakiegoś olśnienia i spróbował go zatrzymać. Niestety takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w książkach, sztukach teatralnych i takich tam. Tutaj zaś pożegnanie było pożegnaniem. „Na razie” i basta.

Ruszył przed siebie. Przynajmniej bagaże nie ciążyły tak bardzo, jak dwa dni temu.

Gdy wyprowadzał konia ze stajni, śnieg sypał jak oszalały – opad zasłaniał widok i Teru ledwo widział drogę przed sobą. Urok pogody w Skellige. Przez krótki ułamek sekundy pożałował, że nie został w ciepłym pokoju, w ciepłych ramionach. Stłumił tęsknotę i skupił się na szukaniu schematów.

 


End file.
